a journey of a legend
by diablosbane
Summary: Ash will start the journey of a lifetime. But why are Pokemon Legendary coming to him instead of running away. He finds out he is blessed/cursed Aura/Ranger/trainer. There will be special Aura pokemon that are not normal aura type pokemon.
1. chapter 1

I do not own Pokemon Wish i did. though Ash will be a Ranger Aura trainer. paring is Serena and Dawn and May as well.

It is a bright new day in the little town of Pallet Town. It is 8:15 am on a special day Ash Ketchum just turned 16 the boy who delayed his Pokemon journey 6 years cause he wanted to learn how to care and help Pokemon more. He first went to the Rangers Head Quarters First to learn treatment and how to care for injured Pokemon. Then after an accident with the rangers he ended up with the Aura Guardians because his Aura was the strongest ever felt in 1000 years. He spent 3 years there learning his powers and training with Aura sensitive Pokemon. He found out his Aura is like a soothing effect on hurt pokemon. Also he could use it to attack and defend himself. He also learned through training he is a strong Psychic to the point of even moving an entire building with a single thought. After his training is finally over he comes home after his 6 years away.

His mother the night before didn't realize it was him till she looked at the lightning bolt scars he has under his cheeks. After the reunion Ash heads to the Poke Lab to see Professor Oak about a starter Pokemon. As Ash walks up to the lab he hears a crash and a scream. Ash using his Aura to push him faster he come to the lab to see Prof. Oak getting attacked by a Blastoise. Ash jumps to the professor and stand between him and the Pokemon." Blastoise what are you doing here why did Gary leave you here? I know you were his strongest pokemon."

Blastoise sees ash and looks puzzled till she answers through the mind link all Aura Guardians have _. Gary sent me back because I am a girl pokemon and he only lets male pokemon on his team. Also I lost in the league championship against the champ he thought I could take on a pokemon close to Legendary status. That dragonite had thunder and other water effective moves so I lost. He said if I wasn't his starter he would of released me."_

Ash is disturbed by what the pokemon was telling him. his Arua flairs angerly and a Aura Sphere appears in his hand. He notices and dismisses it. All the while thinking. " _Gary you better hope I don't see you anytime soon. I'm going to shove a Aura Sphere right up your ass. No I need to control my emotions this isn't how a Aura Guardian thinks."_ After finishing his thoughts he looks at the pokemon and walks over to her and reaches up a tiny bit and pets her cheek and does a slow rub after.

Ash says in a nice calm voice. It is okay Blastoise your strong and Gary is wrong for thinking otherwise. If I see him he will pay for hurting you I heard as a ranger his methods were hazard to his pokemon and I can see the marks on you to prove my point now please relax for a second. Ash pulls out a cream he made from his jacket to rub on the marks. Then uses his Arua to make the old wounds and scars disappear while calming her mind and helping her relax. Soon it healing is done almost better than what Nurse Joy can do in a centre. Blastoise feels the strong Arua and blushes from the feeling she already likes this trainer even if she belonged to Gary she would rather have him as a trainer.

She walks to her poke ball that fell on the floor from the table after oak opened the ball and steps on the ball breaking it and releasing herself. Ash and oak are amazed at this since pokemon shouldn't be able to break their own ball. Ash helps the old Prof up and into a chair not wreaked by the rampage. Prof Oak looks at ash then says."While I knew a pokemon could do that to stray balls I thought they couldn't to their own. I am thinking that Blastoise doesn't see my idiot grandson as her trainer anymore. Blastoise would you want Ash as a trainer or be set free? Ash could take you to the area where you can go free? Since he is a Ranger 1st class as well as a Arua Grand master."

Blastoise in response walks back to Ash and rubs her head along his then gives him a hug even if her arms that flexible she is able to wrap around the boy. Ash chuckles while returning the hug then asks her so there is no doubt."Well want to come along I want to be a pokemon Ranger/Arua/Trainer master and I would be happy to have you join me on my journey. I will treat all my pokemon like my family so do you want to be the first to the family".Blastoise with a blast of her cannons replies." _I would love to go with a trainer who will treat me like family and care and respect me. Lets go Ash I will be your pokemon."_

After the link stopped. Ash turns to the Professor and nods. the Professor remembers he is a Ranger and Aura Grand master so he sets his pokemon limit to 12. "Ash here is your pokedex and 5 starting balls you have to buy some later at the store. I have set your limit to 12 since your a Ranger and Aura Grand master."

"Now I was going to give you a Pokemon your father left for you as your starter would you want that one as well. It was a Pichu bred from his own Pikachu that passed away. It kept your mom company while you were gone. It evolved recently so it is now a Pikachu. It tends to have an attitude problem but as a Arua user you should be okay. He hands a ball to Ash it was a black ball with two red lines on it. Soon Ash grabs the ball it opens and the orange Pikachu is sitting in front of him he gets down on his knees and sits there while pikachu sorts its head from coming out the ball. Ash looks at the girl Pikachu if the round almost heart shaped tip tail is anything to go on then in a gentle voice asks.

"Pikachu my name is Ash Ketchum how would you like to join me and Blastoise on an adventure? We are planning on seeing the world and have great adventures what do you say? I will leave it up to you since I won't force anyone to join me on this journey"? The Pikachu looks amazed that the trainer would ask instead of demand. It puts a little respect in her eyes. Then she feels the calming Arua coming from the teenager and brightens up.

She quietly sits there and thinks for a minute or two before replying. _"I would love to see the world around us since I have only know this place that ball that is really cramped and a house that I'm guessing is or was your home maybe where you lived but haven't been back for a while and the lady had a smell very close to yours. I would like to go with you on this journey Ash. May I make a small request the pokeball is the reason I am grumpy all the time may I stay out of the ball and with you"._ Ash laughs and nods before saying. "If you hate your Pokeball that much I won't force you unless extreme situations to go in your ball is that okay"? Pikachu nods and jumps on his shoulder.

Ash stands up and looks at Blastoise Ash notices a ball in her hand it is a Luxury ball it helps a pokemon grow more friendly with the trainer. He smiles picks it up and presses it to her head. Blastoise disappears in a flash of red as the ball rotates and finally pings with a flash of hearts he holds it close to connect with her again. "Would you like a name to use instead of Blastoise."

From inside the ball he hears her thoughts." _Personally I always loved the Name Rika. If that is okay my trainer"?_ Ash smiles and says in thought and out loud "Rika welcome to the family. I will always care and love you." Ash turns to the Pikachu on his shoulder and asks the same question. _" If you can agree to Toril due to me already knowing **T** **hunder**_ " Ash is surprised his Pikachu knows thunder since it is rare move but smiles then says." Welcome to the family Toril and Rika. I'm proud to be your family and friends." Toril just smiles and has a spark fly of her cheeks. Ash smiles and says goodbye to the professor before heading out of the lab and to get ready to start his journey.

Ash sees his mom waiting for him at the bottom of the hill. With his bag and other supplies. She hands him the bag and clothes he packs it away in a special pockets so the clothes shrink to hold more. "Ash why do you have to leave soon as you get home I didn't even get time to spend with you. Now your leaving for god knows how long for. I am going to miss you my baby boy."

Delia Ketchum starts crying waterfalls as she says her goodbyes the Toril jumps on her shoulder and rubs her cheek with hers and she smiles and nods. Before saying to the pokemon mouse."Your right you are with him and will protect him. I really shouldn't worry but that's part of being a mother. Please just protect him and don't let him get into too much trouble."

Ash comes up and hugs his mom and tells her. "I will call when ever I am in a town so that you know that I'm okay and so we can chat. I have to go and start this journey now mom but I will be back soon I promise. I love you mom I will try to find some pokemon to send to you so you won't be so lonely." As he finishes talking he kisses her cheek and Toril jumps on his shoulder before they walk away and towards Route 1 and their first Adventure as a trainer and pokemon but more importantly as a family.

Ash stops and decides to scan his pokemon so he knows what attacks and what to train them in. Dexter scans Rika in her pokeball - Female Blastoise Ability is Rain Dish. Moves learned Hydro Pump Icebeam Protect and Crunch and Aqua Tail. Learn able moves are Hydro cannon Water Gun Flash Cannon Muddy Water and Brine

Ash scans Toril- Female Pikachu Ability Static move Set Thunder, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Toxic and Hidden power Learn able is Psychic, Psybeam Thunder punch Future sight and Iron Head. Ash is surprised his Pikachu has the ability to learn Psychic attacks that's almost impossible unless from across the ocean. Ash looks at Pikachu. Smiles and rubs her cheeks in a caring way. Rika pops out for some attention and Ash gives it to her gladly to have time with his new family they set up camp for the night and for supper. As the 3 settle down they look to the night sky enjoying the peace and quiet hoping their journey will be filled with adventure and a wonderful trip and nothing bad will happen to them.

As the 3 are enjoying the stars that are slowly appearing. They all fail to notice a pair of small blue glowing eyes watching from the treeline behind them. This pokemon is a young Mew. Ledgendaries can't be breed due to type of pokemon they just have their own eggs when it is time to. this Mew is only a couple weeks old but has been follow ash since its 2nd day out of the egg. It feels his heart, soul and mind so pure it is like a child's or a gods. _"This boy treats pokemon like family and not slaves he cares about them enough to give them a choice to join or be outside the ball I want to go with him. But as a legendary it be hard to train or be out in the open I can transform but I also don't want to hide."_ Mew while thinking doesn't notice ash feels her Arua since Ledgendaries have such strong Aura and looks right in her eyes as she thinks to herself.

He walks over to her and asks in a calm tone not to scare her. "Mew I know I am only a starter trainer but if you want to join the family you are more than welcome to join. I will train and respect any pokemon even a legendary like yourself I can tell your young maybe less than a month old you can become our families little princess who is in our hearts and special to us we will always protect."Ash hands her a ball and walks back to Rika and Toril and both pokemon nod at Mew and smile.

Mew is surprised Ash would leave it up to her but from what she has felt and seen from her following him from a distance. she could not find a better person to have as a trainer if she ever was makes sure not to touch the centre of the ball to cause it to capture and brings it over to him. Ash for a second thinks she is going to refuse since she hasn't pressed it yet till she sets beside him and says in the Aura connection." _Ash you are pure and gentle just promise to love me and treat me right and I never will fail you as a pokemon I am able to use every attack under the sun. I am really young so i might mess up but If you train me I will be great I want to be your little family princess just promise to keep me in your party till I ask for a break okay"._

Ash understands and agrees with everything and says to her." Well I will introduce you to your future family Rika is the Blastoise and Toril is the Pikachu they are now your older sisters and we all will protect and love you. Would you like a name instead of mew Since you are our little princess I was thinking of calling you Prinsesse? It means princess in the Language of the Aura Guardians of ancient times".

Mew ecstatic by the name flies around in a few circles and puts the ball in hands and rubs his cheek and uses her tail to press the centre to get captured. Mew disappears in a flash of red and the ball instantly pings and ash decides not to scan her since the pokedex tells prof Oak who is the latest scan. Wanting to keep her a secret unless needed to be used. He opens the ball and she flies into her arms. and says in connection." _Thank you for becoming my daddy I was so lonely and wanted a family and you have given me that. so Thank you Daddy and my sisters she says to the other 2 pokemon"._


	2. Misty and a old friend

After Prinsesse was settled in as part of the team they settled in for the night. A few miles away a girl with orange hair and a tomboy look is also setting up camp near a river. She ran away from home when she was horribly treated by her three sisters who were gym leaders. She looked to the stars with a few tears and a heavy heart. she shrinks into herself while thinking. _"I am so weak my sisters all picked on me and treated me worse than a servant. I may not be as pretty as them but I will be a better trainer and someone people will be able to rely on."_ Misty finishes her little rant in her head as she falls asleep in her sleeping bag under the stars with her pokeballs with her holding her three pokemon. First was a female golden and then next where Staryu and Starmie.

* * *

The next morning back with Ash and everyone. Toril and Prinsesse are sleeping on his chest together. Showing how much they are already comfortable with each other. Moving them slightly and using his Aura to keep them asleep he starts on making food for everyone. Once the pokemon food made from berries and other ingredients were done cooking. He stopped his Aura and Toril and Prinsesse were awake in seconds while Rika was brought out to enjoy a meal.

After a few minutes of hanging out and having small fun they are just about to pack up and they all hear a roar throughout the forest. Ash being a Ranger can tell it is a Gyarados and it sounds pissed. Grabbing everyone's balls he returns Rika and Prinsesse. Toril just comes on his shoulders he then takes off and run to where the roar came from.

When he arrives he sees a Girl in a river a Gyarados about to attack her or eat her hard to say. Through the mind link he tells Toril. _"Toril please help her out. Use Iron Tail since your thunder attacks will shock her as well since she is in the river."_ Toril just nods and takes off and her tail starts to glow a silvery color and just as the Gyarados is about to bite the orange haired girl and possible eat her.

Toril slams her tail in to the side of the Water pedro-dragon's face causing it to hit the river bank causing rocks and water to fly in the air from the impact. Ash then shot forward and picked up misty and brought her to shore before anything bad happened.

When him and her were on the shore he sent out a pulse thought in the mind link." _Toril you are good to fight at full strength now. We are out of the water and if you can get that hook out of its nose. I believe thats the reason it is angry when it is knocked out i will try try to heal it."_

Ash could see his partner Pikachu nod and gets ready. She seemed to tense up showing she is ready to use her speed at any sign of an attack. Ash meanwhile seemed to be focused on the Gyarados's eyes. Since the of his Psychic abilities is to read minds along with his Aura.

Suddenly Toril shot off like a Rocket and was halfway up the Gyarados's back. Yet the Gyarados was only focused on Ash as his powers would not release it. Toril was able to use her small hands to pry the hook out with a bit of struggle since the hook worked in deeply.

After a minute Toril was able to finally get it out. Soon as the hook was out of the mouth Toril jumped down and ran back to Ashes side. Misty was shocked and amazed at what she just witnessed. A Pikachu in Kanto that knows that she doesn't know. She focuses on the trainer and notices he about 3 years older than her.

She notices that he is doing the one thing a person never should do with a Gyarados. He is actually looking it in the eyes in a stare down. Yet he seems to have a slight blue glow around him. Yet when she blinked the glow was gone like it never existed in the first place.

The Gyarados finally comes down lower and brings his head closer to Ash. Misty watched as a light blue light covers the both of them and she could see where the hook was caught. Which tore a good chunk away, was healing faster than a potion or a full restore could heal. She then watched as the pokemon nuzzled Ashes hand and both of them turned to her. She blushed deeply being under this guys watch full eye.

Ash smiles as he sees she is okay and safe and says to her."I believe you have something that should be said to this Gyarados since it was your fault for fishing in a wild pokemon park. Not even in a zone or route where it is legal to catch or even fish."

Misty blushes when she forgot that fact and turned to the now docile Gyarados and does a polite bow as she says to it."I am sorry for catching you on my fishing rod. I was only trying to catch some food for breakfast. I saw some trout in the water and thought to catch them. I really didn't mean to catch you at all, I am really sorry about that."

The Gyarados seemed to nod and looked to the pokeballs on her hip and leaned down. It did something neither Misty or Ash expected. It used one of the three crests on its head to hit a blank ball on her belt. Soon the water dragon pokemon disappeared in a red light. Soon after a few shakes the ball dinged and finally Misty and Ash's jaws both dropped to the ground.

Misty was the first to react and she did a small victory dance that ended up with her shouting."I caught a Gyarados! ! !" While holding up a peace sign. Ash smiled at her antics and watched as she enjoyed her moment before realizing he was still there.

She now could ask him questions about what she saw."What was that move your Pikachu used? Then you somehow convinced the Gyarado to completely settle down with only no words exchanged between the two of you? Oh I am rude, My name is Misty Ningyo just a visitor to these parts. Who are you I never have seen you in Kanto before?"

Ash smiles and says to her to explain himself a little bit."My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This Pikachu is my starter given to me from my father, while I was out of the country at Cameran Palace. Anyways the move she used was called Iron Tail. It is a Steel Type move that is from a different region. The reason Gyarados calmed down is well I have the ability to use Aura. It is complicated, lets just say I can communicate with pokemon and heal them with it. I can use it to attack or defend when I need to but I try not to use it to often. Since Aura takes alot out of me healing big and major wounds."

Misty nodded and noticed three balls already on his belt and asked."Are you taking the pokemon league challenge. May I see your Pokemon I can show you mine." She threw up her now four balls up and soon a female Goldeen.(A fish with frilly fins and tail in the colors orange and white). Her new male Gyarados. A female horsea.( A blue underwater creature that has a hose like nose for shooting Ink or water with a curled up tail.) Finally the last one was a female Psyduck.(yellow duck that acts stupid due to the amount of Psychic powers with causes a major headache.)The last two looked the same they were Staryu and Starmie. Both were metal looking pokemon with a gem in the middle. Staryu was brown and five points. Starmie was purple and with ten points.

Ash smiles then asks her one thing."I have a special pokemon that certain people would love to steal, please tell no one about her. Can you promise me that Miss Ningyo?"

Misty soon nodded since she wanted to see the special pokemon. Yet she would keep it a secret. Since she wouldn't want any pokemon to be stolen from their trainer." Soon two pokeballs where up in the air.

Soon Rikka(Blastoise) And Prinsesse(Mew) were out in the open and Toril(Pikachu) was already sitting on his shoulders. Misty looked at the Blastoise with wide wides. That was till she noticed the Mew that flew to ashes arms and snuggled in like a baby. She could only do what people could do seeing a beginner trainer with a legendary. She fainted and soon was on the ground with swirls for eyes.

Ash sighed and walked over and saw the swirls and tried not to laugh. Toril seemed to walk up and had sparks on her cheeks. She looked at Ash and he shook his head no, to the shock wake up which will be painful. Ash dropped his backpack and went into the pack and pulled out some smelling salts. He held them up to her nose and soon the girl was moaning.

Misty slowly was waking up and soon she saw the thing that made her faint. The four people/pokemon hovering above her. Misty groaned and finally sat up and made sure to avoid the Mew. She looked to Ash and said with venom." _What the hell kind of rookie trainer are you. You have a Mew and it acts like it is a baby pokemon? Who the hell are you Ash, I want a straight answer."_

Ash smiled at her and replied."To be honest, she has been following me for about a couple of weeks. I didn't notice still she came forward last night and joined me after seeing how I treated my other two pokemon. Rikka isn't my first pokemon. She was someone else's. I took her after she broke the ball she had and released her self. She belonged to a person who abused her. Prinsesse saw I was pure of heart and wanted to be with me."

Misty was amazed that Rikka broke her own ball. Or that a Legendary was willing to go with a rookie trainer because of a pure heart. She smiled and asked a simple question."Can I come with you? On your journey I mean. I wanna see all the great things you will do. I will be honest, I want to see what you will become and the people and pokemon you will meet."

Ash smiled and nodded. He opened his hand to her and said."Welcome to the journey and family." Misty nodded and had to wipe her eyes as she looked to the pokemon around her and noticed that her Gyarados was around them. She never noticed its length. She saw he was about somewhere to about nine point two meters or thirty feet. Gyarados was about nine feet longer than the average Gyarados.

Ash looks up and sees that the day is already going by fast. He saw that it was already after lunch. He sighs and says to them. "Well it is after lunch I know you haven't eaten yet. If you can wait a hour, when we get to Viridian City I will buy you lunch and get food for the pokemon. How does that sound Miss Ningyo?"

Misty smiled gently as she nodded."Sure I would like that. I am heading home to Cerulean City where My three sisters are living and working." She offered everyone their balls and soon all but Psyduck are away. She had managed to sneak into her bag and fall asleep. Misty smiled and let the Psyduck turned to Ash and saw that Toril was still outside the ball. She gave Ash a look to which he only shrugged. Soon the camp was all packed up and they were on their way.

Almost true to his word. They were standing at the entrance of the city looking down from the hill just outside the city. They both were enjoying the amazing view. Ashes sensitive hearing then picked up something on the wind. It was a scream for help and her pokemon was being stolen. Ash just sped off from Misty yelling back to her. Hey Meet you at the Pokemon centre, I have to go. Someone's under attack and her pokemon is being stolen." Misty's eyes widen but nodded since she knows that Ash could handle this.

Ash was soon running towards the screaming and soon arrived. He saw two people and a Meowth holding a little cage. Inside the cage was a Fennekin With a small pink ribbon in a ear. The fennekin was whimpering in the steel cage.

Ash looked to the girl and froze for a second. He recognized the girl from when he was a kid. She was at the Oak's Pokemon camp. They are the same age and she gotten lost and scared by a Poliwag. So when Ash came and found her. He was already a strong kid so he carried her back to camp. They did write alot but still haven't seen each other in years. The hat she had on along with her voice was the only reason he recognized her. Well her eyes too but he also scanned her developing body as well. He felt a little hot under the collar as he looked at her in detail.

Ash quickly shook his head as he looked to Toril. His eyes glowed blue as he did a quick communication using Aura." _Toril, Use Iron Tail on the cage to get Fennekin out. Then soon as she as she is free from the cage. Use Thunder on the Balloon. Be careful though I can see they are Team rocket which is dads Organization. I will call him to get him to have him have all rockets ignore me and my friends._ "

Toril just nodded before jumping up to the cage that was only 5 feet. Toril's tail glowed silver, her tail hit one side of the cage and soon the side. Which caused the cage to break apart and fall into Ashes arms. He held on as they all watched Toril use a smaller version of Thunder to pop a hole in the Meowth shaped hot air balloon.

Soon the balloon was sent spiraling into the sky and disappear in a twinkle. Ash then turned to his old friend and helped her up. He then passed her the young Fennekin. As he was about to ask her what she was doing here. She latched on to him and was crying as she tried to say."Thanks for saving Fenny. She is my partner and only friend. Well not only friend, I came here to find a friend named Ash his mom said he would be here today."

Ash started laughing before brushing her hair with his hand and saying in a quiet voice."Well Serena, You didn't have to go to far. I'm here and saved your Fenny. I have missed you alot I am sorry I didn't respond your last letter I was traveling back home and ran into a few issues. Never mind that so why are you here besides to see me."

Serena smiled and said only one thing."I came here to do this Ash." With that she Kissed him on the lips. She did so by wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close so he couldn't run. Not that Ash wanted to he wanted this as well.

* * *

I am sorry it took so long to write the next chapter. I was trying to focus on my other book a OP Naruto book. Anyways I needed a break from that book so I decided to write a chapter for this one. Hope you like it and Hope you like the intro to misty and Serena.


	3. Team Rocket blast off and arrest

Ash and Serena where kissing for a while. Yet while he was Kissing her he could feel his Aura sink into here and connect to her little Aura. This bonded them right to the core. It was an amazing feeling to say the least. Yet it scared the teenager, this was only something that master Aura Guardians had achieved.

Ash and Serena were soon breaking away but they looked at each other and saw their lives up to this point. Serena was about to cry, she was able to see that Ash's father was a cruel and dark man. He was a man who fell to the power of his Aura and let it control him wanting more power. Till the point he power hungry. Yet he still had only one soft spot it was for Ash and his mother.

Ash saw how Serena ran away from her life in Kalos. Her mother was trying to get her into an arranged marriage with a son of a man named Lysandre. He was a man with an eccentric idea but one that could destroy Kalos, and quiet possibly just the whole world as they know it. Yet a man that introduced himself as AZ was able to help her get on a plane and here to Kanto. Ash held her close and she broke down crying.

Pikachu and Fennekin where watching the two trainers comfort each other. The pokemon were slightly confused as to why she was crying but realized Ash could help her. The two decided to just stand guard. Though it that guard duty didn't last for long. About ten minutes later Serena had stopped crying and looked to where Fennekin was and soon opened her arms as the Fire fox Jumped into her arms, while nuzzling into the crook of Serena's neck.

Ash then motions for her to come with him. Soon she wrapped a arm around his and soon they were walking towards the Pokemon Centre. A place where Pokemon trainers can sleep for the night. While their pokemon are resting. Ash looks to the doors and can see Misty is there tapping her foot and looking a little pissed. Ash soon realized he did leave her behind. He figured as a ranger and Aura guardian, he would automatically help anyone, and any pokemon in need. Then he figured it was he was walking back with Serena. Then it dawned on him a bit in one thought." _Oh shit, misty has a crush on me and now seeing me with a girl is pissing her off. I better tell her the truth._ "

Ash then explained everything to misty from about 5 feet away. Just so he could avoid any violence came to the equation. Misty calmed down but looked at Serena with little malice in her eyes and then walked into the centre. Serena in the meanwhile was confused but remembers the confrontation with her from his memories. Then she remembered the Egg AZ gave her for Ash. She pulled him aside and passed him the egg.

Ash looked amazed but could tell the egg was special it was a paler blue. With white footprints all over it. He was glad his new pokedex could scan eggs. He held it up and pulsed his aura on the egg first since it will cause the bond to happen. even before the imprinting so he is only one who could imprint. He then scans the egg dexters computer voice rang out.

 **Shiny Froakie: The Bubble Frog Pokemon Starter for Kalos region**

 **Ability: Is Protean**

 **Attacks Learned: Toxic Spikes, Bubble, Ice Beam, Leer, Hyperspace Fury and Grass Knot**

 **Moves Can Learn: Brine, Water Shuriken, Sucker Punch, Foul Play, Muddy Water, Bouncy Bubble, Acupressure and Moonblast.**

Both Ash and Serena were very impressed by the fact a unhatched Froakie was so strong, Also having so many moves to learn some even wrong for the type. Ash realized it must of been a experimented on in the egg and thats why it is so strong. He felt bad for the egg and started to use Aura to heal the damages done to the pokemon inside. Not realizing the healing of the pokemon also brought it closer to hatching.

Serena meanwhile watched as Ash glowed blue and she saw that the energy was going into the egg. Understanding Aura through his memories didn't argue with this treatment only waited for it to be done.

After about ten minutes Ash stopped glowing blue and then headed to the desk to hand of the egg and his pokemon. He kept Mews ball as he didn't want more than necessary people to know about her yet. Serena adds her Fennekin's ball to his tray just to speed up the time.

They went to the cafeteria to eat some food and saw misty there eating at a surprising fast pace. What also surprised them was the amount of food she had on her plate. It was easily four times the average size. The two went and got their meals for the lunch they were having. Since they wanted to talk about the plan of where they were going to travel. She wanted to be a performer so she needed pokemon to dance and dressing them up. She wants the perfect combo team for the events when she gets back to Kalos.

When they Sat down by Misty but on the other side of the table. They saw her looking at the Bust terminal. Ash was very curious as to why."Hey misty why do you keep looking at the Bus Terminal, are you not going to come with us?"

Misty who seemed depressed but also slightly angry snapped."What I am not going through Viridian forest. There is to many Bug pokemon. I love pokemon, but I can't be anywhere near Bug pokemon they are too creepy and gross."

Serena and Ash shared a look and then started to laugh. Misty glared at them but didn't say anything. Ash was the first to calm down and smiled and said to her."Misty you are a gym leader, who mind you has a Gyarados. I have a Blastoise that competed in the Elite four challenge before she abandoned her trainer. Plus Toril who im sorry kicked your Gyarados's ass. We will be safe from any pokemon. Plus I heard there is a a couple water pokemon hiding in the river that runs through the forest."

Misty perked up and realized they would and should be fine. She nods and tell the new couple."Yeah your right, we will be fine. But just incase and you make sure any bug pokemon don't come near me?" Ash and Serena nod and they both watched as she visibly relaxed.

The three then finished their lunches in peace and soon were ready to go but ash then remembered the pokemon food. He motioned them to the Pokemart and told the girls to get the food they need for at least a week's worth of travel. This surprised Misty since she figured they would rush Viridian forest not camp out in the forest.

The girls quickly grabbed the food they needed for the journey Misty was surprised the town was able to have the ater food for Gyarados and one small can the size of a water bottle would feed him for a month. Ash then explained the special food it was a bunch of Pellets. Yet one pellet was meant to feed a Gyarados for a day. Misty smiled till she saw the price tag and frowned.

She put it on the shelf in disappointment since she would have to use a months worth of money just to get one bottle. What she didn't notice was that ash had grabbed one and more food for every kind of pokemon and food meant for special types as well. Serena was in the same boat, since she ran away her money was used up getting to Kalos and for clothes and such.

Ash never had a problem with money since his father since he was born made him a rich kid. He made sure Ash and any future family for about 3 generations would never have to work. Even if meant spending over a million pokedollars a year for a hundred years. Ash soon had everything they would need for potions and food for the next month. Ashe already had food in the special backpack he had on. This bag thanks to the Ranger and Aura guardians was like a never ending bag. It had room for everyone one would need.

After they left the store ash handed the girls their pokemon food and items. Which surprised the girls since they didn't buy all that much. Ash explained all about his money and such so he didn't really mind. So when he refused to take any money, they wanted to give him for about a hour. The two girls realized they couldn't match his stubbornness and relented to just get the journey on their way.

The three teens were soon on the hike to the forest. Before they even got to the forest though they were in trouble it seemed. The people in the ballon were back. They soon revealed their names along with a silly intro.

Prepare for trouble,  
And Make it double!  
To protect the world from devastation,  
To unite all people within our nation,  
To denounce the evil of truth and love,  
To extend our reach to the stars of above,  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth, That's Right!

Ash just shook his head at the three team rocket grunts. Well he guessed they were grunts since their clothes where white not the black of higher ranks. He recognized them from before. He smiled as he let out a very small threat that most rockets should know."I am sure Mr. G told you to stay away from his son and his ex wife. Yet here you are bothering me. Now I recommend you run and go somewhere else. Or I will make the last shock feel like a blessing. Plus I'm not even a rocket and you are messing up the intro. Damn dad needs better you know what I am not in the mood to deal with you. So Toril and Rikku come out and get rid of these buffoons."

Serena was shivering in slight fear from seeing the people that tried to steal Fenny from her. She then was shocked the next she saw was Ash pulling out his pokemon to deal with them. She smiled knowing that she was safe with Ash. Misty was shocked that Ash knew so much about Team Rocket. Or the fact his father was the one pulling the strings. She decides to have a big talk with him after this.

Ash threw up the Pokeball and soon the Blastoise was out and exposed Who let of a lout call of her name. Ash yelled to his pokemon."Now Rikku freeze them up with your Icebeam attack, Toril send them off in a nice explosion using Thunder."

The two pokemon looked to each other and nodded. Meanwhile Jessie and James were frozen already with fear. Meanwhile meowth was trying to save their asses and use the heater on board. Yet the mechanism was stuck. He heard the Blastoise fire the Icebeam and felt the entire balloon turn to ice.

The three in the balloon could only watch as the little yellow mouse then jumped off the shell pokemon and was in the air. Pikachu then sent a Thunder that Zapdos or Zekrom would be proud of. It even caused the ground under the balloon to be destroyed as it went through the ballon and the three causing an explosion.

The three in the balloon were thawed and yelling as they were flying high in the air."LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN! ! ! !" The three were soon only a little twinkle in the sky before disappearing completely.

The three traveling companions all shrugged at this and kept walking down the road. Within the hour the three got to the forest and soon looked at the entrance way. It was a building. They walked through the door and saw that there was three people in the building all looking like they wanted to go in the forest but were scared. The three ignored them and left through the other glass doors.

Soon as they were through the doors they all noticed the feeling in the air around them. It was a perfect bug habitat, it was was moist and humid and had natural light everywhere. The trees were so thick that most pokemon that fed on bugs would be stuck or had no moverablity.

ASh sent out a Aura pulse that went unnoticed by Misty and Serena. He was able to sense everything about five hundred yards around him. He was amazed at was around him. There was over a hundred pokemon and they all seemed to be watching them. Not to attack them but he figures they sensed his Aura and were curious. He felt a pokemon he didn't know actually following them but it seemed there was a bond already with it.

Ash decided to ignore it for now maybe when they get to the river. He looked over and was happy that Serena bought a map since he forgot to. He snuck over and whispered right in her ear."So how long till we get to the river. We should have a camp set up soon."

He jumped back as she swung out a hand to slap him. She saw who she was about to hit and glared as she said."Ash I thought you promised as kids not to scare me anymore? Also to get to the river we have, mhm i'd say about a three mile walk if we don't stray from the path. There is some campsites there. They act like a safe zone no trainer on trainer battles allowed. So if anyone is there they won't bug us to battle."

This brought them all to smiles since it means they could have a rest and stop for the night. They get going down the path. Ash in the middle, He was keeping an eye on the pokemon that was following them. It stayed just far enough way that it wouldn't be noticed for most senses. Ash yet could tell that it was trying to stay close to them as if a silent guardian. Ash smiled and soon he heard Misty yelling about seeing the camp sites. Soon they get there but what they see is a surprise and something cruel.

They get to a campsite and see a trainer kicking a Eevee. This Eevee looked different than most it was shiny grey. And yet the poor Pokemon's fur was lined with blood from the kicks and whip marks from the whip it seemed in the boys hand. A broken Pokeball by his feet.

Ash was completely livid. In no seconds flat he was beside the boy lifting him up by his neck. He growled deeply from his chest before throwing the boy away. Not noticing the boy went tumbling down and slid along the ground till he hit a tree Hitting his head and knocking the boy out. Ash turned to the Eevee who seemed to be trying to stand.

He then walked over and kneeled a bit of way with his arms out to show he won't touch her. He then looks the injured Eevee in the eye as he asked question that could change its life though his Aura." _Eevee, my name is Ash Ketchum. I am a Aura Guardian of Master Rank and also a Pokemon Ranger. I will be stripping your ex trainer of his licence and taking away his pokemon here soon. Though I was wondering if I could help heal you with some Aura and potions. The choice is up to you Eevee._ "

The Eevee still in pain realized what Ash was and nodded in content of being healed by him. Soon Ash nudged closer and soon was right beside him. He let his back pack fall to the ground and dug out some full restore he had bought in Viridian. He activated his Aura and soon the blue light connected him to Eevee. The Aura soaked into Eevee and healed the wounds that spraying full restores couldn't like bones and internal injuries.

After five minutes of healing the Eevee. Ash pulled away and saw the pokemon collapses from exhaustion of the beating and being healed. Ash put the little Eevee in his bag to let it recover in safety.

ASh then turned to the boy who was slowly waking up and Ash was glowing blue slightly and a ball of energy appeared in his hand. He disappeared from eyesight and soon the tree that the boy used to get up exploded above his head and the top of the tree fell behind him. He looked beside him and saw Ash's are was above him where the tree exploded.

The boy whimpered in a tiny voice."What type of monster are you? How is that even possible you are not normal." Ash just smiled a evil smirk at the boy and told him one thing that made him quiver even more."I am Aura Guardian of master Rank. Think of me a general in terms of rank. I am also a first class Pokemon Ranger. I hereby arrest you in the charge of Pokemon abuse and attempt of murder of a pokemon."

The boy was quivering and soon a dark trail appeared on pants as he looked at Ash who turned to Serena and misty. He threw a black phone to Misty and told her."Call Officer Jenny, tell her we have a offence 3a. subject 1. and 1a subject 2. She will understand what you are saying and tell her the area we are at."


	4. three shinies and new family members

Misty looked at the black phone and was confused as to what she saw. It was a phone that was only available to the league champions and the elite four. This showed how highly he was respected in the leagues. She flipped it open and dialed the number labeled as 'Jenny Officer'.

Soon after a quick conversation she hung up the phone. Before she passed it back, Ashes voice is heard again."Misty now phone Professor Oak's Lab. This trainers pokemon licence is removed and now his pokemon are in the hand of a ranger to be released in proper ways. Also phone the number as HQ and tell them I need five more rangers to meet me at Pewter City."

Serena in the meantime was watching only Ash, she watched him slam a Aura Sphere into the tree and completely destroy it. Ashes voice she noticed that his voice was deeper and ripplying with power. Yet she almost felt he pushed to far or if he kept going he would and cause harm. She walked over to the boy and removed the pokeballs from his waist. She also noticed the boy was out of it. He had passed out from fear.

Serena then grabbed Ashes shoulder and almost flinched as he turned to her. Ashes eyes were blazing blue yet, she noticed that there was a tint of purple due to the Psychic power he had in his body. She almost flinched from the look. Till she saw it disappear and his eyes went back to the normal color.

She rubbed his shoulder and she pulled him farther away from the kid. Who she now realizes released both his bowels. The smell was getting horrible and making her sick so she pulled Ash farther away from the boy. Who she now noticed also was missing the pokeballs on his belt. She saw that they were in Ashes arms the other two balls, since Eevee's was broken on the ground.

A noise was heard coming down the road and soon officer Jenny appeared with a transport car. A growlithe soon appeared out of the car following her. Yet it was very skittish as well shying away from everyone there.

Ash and the girls soon were giving their report on to what they came upon when they got in the clearing. Officer Jenny soon realized she was talking to a Grand Master Aura Guardian and also a Pokemon ranger first class. The only one in the region for that matter. Since the League let officers know to instantly respond to his call like he was an elite four member.

She soon had the boy handcuffed in the back of the car after Misty sprayed him down so not to stink the car. She turned to Ash who was still holding the pokeballs with a frown. She smiled before coughing to get his attention. When she had it she told him."I will trust you to find better owners for them unless they wanna be free. Can I trust you to do that sir?"

Ash was surprised but realized why she asked him. She knew his ranks in the two and trusted him with everything as his right. He gave her a smile and a nod. With that Jenny got in the car and sped back to town to put the kid in jail for juvenile trainers. Ash looked at the pokeballs in his hand before expanding the balls and letting the two pokemon out. Ash was surprised by the one and was amused by the second one.

Misty looked at one and squealed at the one it was a seel with greyish yellow fur it was a Shiny. It was not in best shape but no lasting injuries for that matter. The horn on its head was blunted showing not alot of training. The tail seemed to drag showing not really good rested or strength training. It seemed scared and was looking for its trainer in worry.

The second one caught Serena's attention. It was native to her region. It was a female Meowstic yet the color scheme was off the blue parts were yellowish gold. This showed it was also a Shiny kind of its breed. Its condition really worried her though. It could barely stand on its own, there was scars on its back from what appeared to be a whip. There was also a scar going down its face. Meowstics ears were also flopping down barely containing the power it had.

Ash was frowning at seeing the girls expressions and was concerned. He looked to the pokemon and explained the situation in a calm and quiet voice not to scare them."Seel, Meowstic before you get scared and worried more. Let me explain what happened while you were in your balls. We found your trainer beating and hurting his Eevee after releasing it and breaking the ball she was stored in. Now he was arrested and sent to prison. Officer Jenny gave me permission to help you three."

He watched them process the information and smiled as he saw them both relax and realized their nightmare is finally over. They also finally noticed that Eevee was nuzzling his leg like she loved him and noticed she was really healthy. Even in better shape than they have ever seen her before. This puzzled them and gave Ash a look to explains Eevee's behavior.

Ash smiled and told them in a still calm tone." When I saved her I used my Aura to heal her, Yes Aura. I am a Aura Grand Master trained by Sir Aaron's Lucario. Anyways I was going to ask her to come along with me. She will never have to battle if she doesn't want to. She is perfect the way she is, yet if she wants I will make her the strongest I can, if she want to evolve I will maker her the strongest evolution she can be. Anyways I have a similar offer to the both of you. Yet not with me but with the two ladies with me."

The two pokemon realize the two women off to the side of the Aura user and saw them both looking at them with soft eyes and smiles. Showing that they will be welcomed with them. The pokemon seemed to lock eyes with the ones who wanted them. They broke the eye contact and looked to each other. Then they looked to Ash who was still smiling but now had Eevee in his arm and she was snuggling his chest. With that image it made their minds up and walked up to the trainer who suit them best.

Yet before they could continue Ash said one last thing."I am sorry but I am breaking your ball really quick. They will capture you quickly after that. Then I will heal you after with Aura and help you get back to full health. I will also scan you so that Misty and Serena will know how to train you better. Meowstic I will say this Serena is not a fighter in a sense she is a corinadator, Which is more of appeal than battles. We will still train you to be strong but nothing to major."

The two pokemon understood and watched in confusion as Ash handed the balls to Misty and Serena. The two women soon broke the balls in understanding since the new trainer should break the old balls. Soon both girls pulled out two balls off their waists. Soon the Pokemon were being sucked in a ball. The unsurprising thing was the fact the balls pinged with no resistance.

Soon the two were brought back out and shook their heads at the process. Ash then came forwards and brought his hand out to each one was glowing blue. Soon as the hands touched them the pokemon shut their eyes. Feeling the calming Aura instantly relaxed them. They could feel the Aura fixing all the injuries they suffered. Meowstic could feel a tingling from the scars and felt the skin and fur grow back.

After they were healed about five minutes later. Ash let out a gasp and fell back. Healing that much damage and two pokemon no less at once is hard on the Aura even as strong as his is. Since his is more for fighting and defence. He watches as Serena showed a mirror to Meowstic. Showing that all the scars were gone as if they were never their. Meowstic first hugged Serena, she then jumped to Ash and hugged him tightly. They now waited for Ash to scan them and reveal them Seel seemed worried about it. So Ash would do him last, Ash scanned Eevee first.

 **Shiny Eevee: The Evolution Pokemon with the ability to evolve eight different ways**

 **Gender:Female**

 **Ability: Is Adaptability**

 **Moves Learned: Bite, Sand Attack, Leer, Aqua Jet, Bubblebeam, Dazzling Gleam, Charm, Quick Attack and Shadow Ball and Agility**

 **Moves Can Learn: Baton Pass, Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Crunch, Sparkly Swirl, Double team and More**

Ash was absolutely shocked and then plans same into his mind and he had a almost evil grin on his face which worried everyone there. He soon shook his head and focused on the task at hand. He scanned Meowstic next and soon the pokedexes voice was heard.

 **Shiny Meowstic: The Constraint Pokemon Has enough Psychic power to crumble a 10 ton truck into the size of a penny.**

 **Gender:Female**

 **Moves Learned:Magical Leaf, Confusion, Psybeam, Psychic**

 **Moves Able to learn: Extrasensory, Sucker Punch, Thunderpunch, Shadow Ball, Toxic, Energy Ball, Protect, Double Team and Sword Dance and more**

Serena Smiled and got down and gave her pokemon a hug. Which surprised the pokemon but one it returned. It seemed this Meowstic didn't really follow the traditional sense in which it was expressionless. Ash turned to Seel who now was looking depressed and disappointed in itself.

Misty also noticed and patted her new companion on the head before telling it."Seel its okay, there is no reason to be nervous. I will still want you as my pokemon. If you want we will work how ever hard as possible to make you strongest of your breed. How does that sound to you?"

Seel it seemed to develop a backbone and looked up and almost gave a salute. It then went to Ash and stood proudly. The group giggled a bit before Ash scanned the Seel.

 **Shiny Seel: The Seal Pokemon most seen in colder temperatures.**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Moves Learned: Ice Beam, Aurora Beam, Icy Wind, Rest, Mega Horn, Perish Song, Hail, Surf, Water Pulse, Aqua Jet**

 **Move can Learn: Blizzard, Double Team, Substitute, Smart strike, Ice Fang, Sheer Cold, Waterfall, Water Gun, Hydro Cannon, Hydro Pump and Ice Burn and more**

Everyone around Seel were in shock. He seemed like he would be disappointed. Yet they realized that he didn't have to be. Misty knelt down and hugged him, Before telling him."I don't see why you were worried Seel. You are already very strong. Yet don't worry we will get you even stronger. I promise just trust me and we will do it."

The Little Seel seems to gain a flame in his eyes and Soon he was calling his name as he tried again to Salute its trainer.

Ash who using Aura and Psychic was able to understand and chuckled but was proud of the seel. He saw the fire burning deep in the Seel's eyes and smiled. He knelt down and held a hand glowing blue. This was a different Aura than his healing one. He touched the pokemons horn.

Then Seel did a bark like sound saying its name. Everyone watched as he was covered in a shiny blue light. He grew about another foot in height and length, his horn grew about six inches. When the light finally faded the girls gasped. Seel was double the normal size for his kind.

Everyone could see he was still a Seel but just bigger. Ash did the same to Eevee who was grabbing his pant legs ager seeing Seel grow. She wanted to grow like he did. After Eevee had its turn Ash looked to Meowstic who shook her was fine at the same size. Ash nodded in understanding since she wanted to grow all her own.

Ash saw the look Misty and Serena had and decided to explain exactly what happened." What you just saw was Me unleashing their true potential. Both Eevee and Seel where stunted from that punk. I actually brought them to where they should be and how they should look. Meowstic wasn't his original pokemon and got her from a trade. She is already at her top form or she was till he got her. I have no doubt that the both of you will be able to make these two even better than they are now. I know I will try to do that with Eevee She can be whatever she wants to be even if it is a Eevee I won't force her."

He looked down to Eevee and smiled as she saw the hearts in her eyes. He could tell that they were because he accepted her as how she is and is willing to work to make her stronger. Ash pulled his pokedex and showed her the transformations."Ash told her something quickly."I will be showing you the different colored versions since you are special and a Shiny."

As he showed the Shiny evolutions to Eevee he watched and held a hand to her back and created the bond with Aura. This bond would help the communicate and such with no words being said. He watched and listened to her as she saw the Evolutions. He noticed she didn't like the first four he showed her.( Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon and Espeon.) She liked Umbreon and seemed excited. She was curious about Glaceon and Leafeon, but Sylveon was the winner in his and her mind as he watched as Eevee Yipped and was super excited about what she saw.

Everyone was smiling and laughing at the behavior. Though in the end it was adorable to them all even Misty who was saddened by the fact she didn't pick Vaporeon. Ash then knelt back down and asked her in a kind Voice."Eevee would you like a nickname or stay with no nickname?"

Eevee thought for a second and finally yipped to everyone else. But told Ash through the Aura link they now shared." _Father, Yes I am saying father cause I am only only a month old. Anyways I wanna be called Valkyrie. If thats okay with you Father?_ " Ash smiled and told her gently tone both in Aura and normal voice."Welcome to team my Daughter Valkyrie. I promise you will never be abandoned or beaten again."

Ash opened his arms and held her close as she nuzzled into the small part of his neck. Soon he turned to everyone and told them."Well gang let's rest here for the day and night. Let's introduce our new friends and family to the rest of the group." This brought smiles to the pokemon and soon all the pokemon were out and everyone was surprised to see the mew besides Misty and Ash's pokemon. Soon Ash was cooking and the pokemon were fed and everyone was having a good time playing around and spending time together.


	5. Hunter and a Quen

Ash and the two girls with him soon turned in for the night. Yet most of his pokemon were out with him in his tent. He did feel bad cause Rikku was unable to join them in the tent. Yet she made up for it by sleeping slightly in the tent well just her head anyways. Ash even in his sleep was still on high alert since they were in a forest filled with pokemon.

Also considering the two from team rocket have already bugged his group twice he knew they might again. Unknown to Ash the two rockets in particular were now having a very interesting phone call with his dad. He was also concerned about Prinsesse. She told him she had to go somewhere last night. It was something bout the 'Origins' she told him. He nodded and soon she disappeared in a blink of an eye. He was worried but he knew that she would be able to protect herself and couldn't be captured due to being his pokemon.

He was also feeling the pokemon who has been watching him and his friends since they entered the forest just stay outside the ground as if watching out for them. Not realizing that how much he was right in that thought. Soon he fell asleep not noticing later that night Prinsesse returned and snuggled in with him.

* * *

Jessie, James and Meowth were at a safe house at the exit of Viridian forest. They phoned the boss considering they heard what Ash said and were confused. Soon the screen was activated and half the screen was black. The black part was covering his face since they don't have clearance. The three did noticed the frown he had. And soon they remembered why.

"Why the the hell did the three of you decide it was a good idea to wake me up just as I got asleep? Also what could be so damn important you call now? Tell me before I have you kicked out of the organization and hope you know the people that do never see the light of day again."

Now the three were a little worried, but meowth was the first to talk."Boss, we have run into a twerp that stopped us from obtaining a pokemon not native to the region it was from Kalos. His Pikachu was able to use Thunder and Iron tail without trouble. This twerp came from pallet town."

Meowth noticed a frown appear and the persian beside him hissed a bit. But Meowth shrugged it off and continued."We later ran into him again and this time he had a blastoise as well, When we finished the motto he said something and we were curious about it. May I ask if a a boy you know has lightning bolt shaped scars on his face. He had a weird power causing his eyes to glow blue as well."

Meowth stopped as he noticed the look of rage on the team rocket's boss face. Soon Giovanni was speaking and all three could tell he was close to losing it." Did you say lightning scars? Well I thought that the fact the two files of people not to bug was handed when you joined or do you not have them any more." Jesse pulled the files out from somewhere on her person. Seeing the the files Giovanni snarled."Now look read the names carefully and look at the boys father's name. Also I will tell you mine as well after you read it out loud."

Jesse soon opened the file and Looked at the womens name and profile and then flipped the page over to see the boy they lost to twice and read out loud with Giovanni saying his name."His father name is Giovanni Razzo"/'My name is Giovanni Razzo'. Soon the three were looking up at their boss and noticed that the eyes hidden now also glowed like Ash's did yet they glowed a red with a bit of blue in it. Showing the family ties between the two of them. The three were sweating bullets since it may mean they will be killed off for attacking his son not once but twice.

Giovanni spoke up with a slightly calmer voice now." I hope you three know I told everyone in the files to stay away from them. Yet you three managed to piss MY son off. Which makes me angry, now then I have a new mission for you three."

The three looked at the screen and waited for the orders and yet stood little straighter since it was a new mission, Giovanni gave them a smirk before talking for the last time for the day." Now your threes new mission is something he needs. I want you three to attack him and his group randomly. All the while making sure you lose. I want him to become stronger than he is already. He has a destiny to fulfill one I cannot cause I am not a good guy. He will need the strength to survive what is coming. Now go and I want monthly reports I want at most four attacks a month."

With that the screen turned off. Jesse, James and meowth soon were letting out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. Their main boss just gave them permission to attack his son. Sure they had to lose but it was meant help Ash grow stronger. Jesse had a slight blush since she thought the young man was cute. James frowned since he hated being blasted off like the last two times. Meowth was thinking of ways and plans to make the battles at least good. Soon the three of them decided to go to bed. well meowth went outside and sat on the roof like he always does at night.

* * *

The next morning the sun came through the tent flap only due to the fact that Rikku's dead was still in the flap. The sun had managed to come through the flap and find Ashes face. He noticed the weight of two light things on his chest. He decided to look down and smiled as he saw Prinsesse and Valkyrie were snuggled up together still asleep. He saw Rikku was still asleep in the entrance way. He was confused as to where Toril was. Till he felt the something rub his head. He turned and saw the electric mouse sleeping beside him and was trying to nuzzle him in her sleep.

Ashe then realized it was actually around ten in the morning which is surprising since he has never woken up this late in his life. He felt it was time to get up and soon shoo the three pokemon around him awake to make sure they were ready for a while. Just as he was about to return Prinsesse. She told him something via Aura." _Daddy I know you want me to hide from other trainers and I thought of a good way to do so. I can use the transformation skill and turn into any pokemon._ "

Soon she was replaced with a Jigglypuff with a mic in her hands. Soon Ash had a flashback to when he got put to sleep by a Jigglypuff and later drawn on. He looked at Prinsesse and whispered. When he saw a tiny paw print in the ear and realized who that Jigglypuff was, he whispered in a slightly dark tone." That was you that put me to sleep while walking up a mountain. Why did you do that I could of fallen off the mountain?"

She smiled at him and replied in the Aura connection." _Well actually that was to save you. I had flown ahead and farther up the mountain and saw that two golems were having a battle and the cliff near them was about to fall apart. I put you to sleep so you wouldn't fall or get crushed under the cliff as it fell not even four minutes later._ " Ash realized she had saved him and hugged her close and whispered in her ear."Thanks for that Prinsesse, you saved my life even before being in the family. I am in your debt for the save." Prinsesse just snuggled in his arms more and said in the link" _This is payment enough being a snuggle partner, and a father figure to me while mine is in the Origins._ "

Ash woke up Rikku and soon they were all outside the tent Misty and Serena looked at the Jigglypuff till Mews tail appeared and they Understood and soon went back to eating and preparing for the journey ahead of them. Ash soon made his pokemons food and felt the pokemon that was watching them panic. Soon she was moving really fast in a different direction quickly. Ash increased his Aura output and soon felt malice and hate, Yet there was greed and a feeling for the taste of blood in the air.

Ash soon grabbed Rikku's pokeball and Toril from the table and soon he was gone. He sent a quick message to Prinsesse to let the others know a poacher was in the forest chasing a rare pokemon that needed his help. Also a message for Misty to use the phone to call Jenny back to come get this Poacher.

Soon Ash was tearing through the forest using his Aura sight to hone in on the distressed pokemon. He soon burst through a clearing saw something that made him sick. A man was standing above a pokemon and holding something in his hands. Soon as gathered some Aura and send a blade of Aura towards the man.

It soon hit the man. slicing into his chest and arms. He fell back and was screaming in pain but soon got over the shallow cut and stood up seeing his prey gone. He looked around till he found the bug type he was hunting. It was beside a teenager with black hair he noticed his hand were on the pokemon glowing blue. This seemed to be healing the pokemon.

Ash could feel the gaze of the man and soon grabbed Rikku's ball and toril jumped from his shoulder. He turned to the man his eyes still glowing blue and glared as he said with enough Venom it would make a Darkrai proud." _What in the Hell have you done. You ripped off her wings for what money, why would you cripple a pokemon for? You have broken the Natural laws of the world. I hope you are happy your life is forfeit._ "

The man who was slightly shaking from the tone of the voice. Soon tried to recover and put up a brave front as he told the reason why and also to taunt the boy and steal the pokemon he has."Natural laws or not, I am a collector of sorts. I take bug pokemons wings and kill the pokemon I take them from. There is nothing you can do to stop me. Now give me the pokemon and maybe I will let you live and only take your pokemon they look weak anyways so why keep them."

He soon grabbed two balls and threw them up in the air and soon there was two two pokemon in front of him. There on the left was a a Absol which seemed to not like the Situation it was in byt the look it gave Ash. Then next one was one most people fear. It was a Houndoom of a slightly smaller size showing not being well taken care of.

Ash then realized the mans face and realized who this was especially after the story. It was one that evaded the Rangers and police for years. He sent a Command through the link to his pokemon." _Rikku get ready to use Ice Beam on the field, Toril I then want you to cover the ground over the ice with Toxic. When they are sliding around I want you to use Iron Tail on the spot between Houndoom's shoulders. Then Rikku go in for a Aqua Tail on Absol to slam her into the bastard, Toril do the same again for Houndoom then finish it with a Thunder Hydro Pump combo._ "

Ash turned to the man and snarled." I hope you have prepared you last will and testament, Hunter Louz today will the last day you will see with your eyes." Soon the Absol and Houndoom were running forwards since they already have a present battle plans for dual fighting. Yet Rikku and Toril soon were using the first part of the plan the ground in the clearing was ice as Rikku froze the ground. Thena purple sludge wave went along the ground in a small wave towards the dark types. The two couldn't jump due to the ice and were forced to take the Sludge wave, which badly poisoned them both.

Louz was now a bit worried since Ash's pokemon had first blood. He remained calm and yelled to his pokemon."Go with Plan K that should put them in their places." Yet before his pokemon could move again the Pikachu was gone in one second and the next it was slamming a sliver looking tail into Houndooms back. The hit sent the pokemon to the ground in a slight dazed as the poison affected it. He looked to Houndoom and winced as the Blastoise soon slammed it with a Aqua tail.

Louz then had to try to move as the Absol soon was flying towards him at a fast speed slipping on the ice under his feet a bit. A whine then drew his attention for a second and now his Houndoom was flying to him as well. In such a way that dodging both of the Pokemon was impossible. Soon he screamed as his pokemon slammed into him and they flew into a tree. He was groggy but looked to the trainer and his eyes widened as he saw the Hydro pump and Thunder heading their way. He had only one thought as he closed his eyes to accept his fate." _Damn, I fucked up my life and now this trainer is in the right to kill me, well hopefully Paul will be okay with his mother._ "

Ashe was able to catch that thought going through his mind thanks to his Psychic abilities and used Aura to stop most of the damage only to put the man into a Coma for now. Soon the sound of people running through the bush was soon heard. He then returned to the Pokemons side now realizing what the pokemon was he soon started using His Aura to help the pokemon. He healed the pokemons body and limb wounds. Just as he was about to start on the wings a voice yelled out."SIR, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST STEP AWAY FROM THE POKEMON!.!."

Ash looked to the voice and soon glared as he saw it was a male cop who didn't know his status or what he has already done. He then held up a hand and soon the cop was puzzled as he couldn't move and soon Ash pulled out two pieces of ID made just for him. The first one was his rangers Badge, the Second one was the the Necklace of a Aura Master. One all police and G-men were taught to know. The police realized exactly who just tried to arrest and was about to pull his weapon out on. The man bowed his head finding he could move and Ash pointed at the Man in a heap.

The other police were actually getting him out from the pokemon and some realized the pokemon he had which was close to fifteen. Ash spoke up so everyone could hear him. I am a Pokemon ranger I am also meeting some other rangers in Pewter city so I can give the pokemon to them and then they can be released in the proper environment, if that is acceptable to you officers." The way he said it made them realize it was actually his job anyways and they had to give him the pokeballs. Soon a man came over with them in a bag and passed it to ash as they carried the man away to get treated then thrown in prison if he ever woke up.

The two girls came up to Ash and hugged him since they were worried about him. Serena kissed her boyfriend and Misty just hugged her brother figure. Ash then sighed and soon spoke up."Now girls please let me go Vespiquen still needs to be healed I am going to regrow her wings. They both noticed the bug pokemon. Misty seemed to be unaffected that the pokemon was a bug type. They soon saw the old wings on the ground and started to cry.

Ash was ignoring the crying girls for now since he was going to focus first. Soon Vespiquen and him were glowing a blue ad both the girls watched as instead of the regular bug like wings that grew these new ones seemed to be different. They had the slight bug look, yet they were longer, a bluish color and the final part was the fact they looked like a bung of winges together completely see through.(nymphs wings from Heavens Lost Property). These wings looked so beautiful to the girls, even Misty was amazed.

Vespiquen was finally waking up about five minutes after the final wound was healed and noticed she could feel her wings. She looked behind her and was amazed she looked to the human who she knew was responsible for this and blushed. She got up and the three people finally noticed her figure she didn't have the normal comb dress that her species were known for her body was leaner and looked like a ballroom dress actually. She walked up to the male trainer and hugged him. Everyone was surprised since she was also about a foot and a half taller than normal.

Ash returned the hug gently but he forgot her wings but noticed his arms went through them as if they were never there. The wings felt like Aura to him and soon a sweet voice was in his head. Which must of become possible due to how much Aura was used to heal and give her new wings."Thank you young man, I would of died with out you. I also want to ask you a big favor. Will you let me come with you. I have been watching you since you left the last town and I wanna stay with you." Before he could even answer she touched a pokeball on his waist and was sucked inside and the ball pinged without any trouble. The three were looking at the ball in a state of shock but where happy she was coming along.

Ash grabbed his Pokedex and scanned the ball Vespiquen was in and soon her Information was read out.

 **Vespiquen: The queen bug pokemon it usually lives in a colony with Combee to protect and serve it.**

 **Gender: Female can only be female**

 **Ability:Pressure**

 **Moves Learned: Destiny Bond, Fell Stinger, Heal Order, Slash, Toxic, Power Gem, Venoshock, Raindance, Water Jet, Sweet Scent, Rest and Sleep Talk**

 **Moves Can Learn: Acrobatics, Return, Sludge Bomb, X Scissor, Infestation, Double Team, U turn, Substitute, Bug Bite, Signal Beam and more**

Ash was surprised she was so strong as a wild Pokemon. He decided to let her rest for now as the three headed back to the rest area to grab their gear and head to Pewter city at top speed. Which considering they were only a three hour walk they made up for it in a hour and a half. That was only due to a stupid Sameria that decided to bug them.


	6. Fossils and Samurai

Ash and the girls were walking towards Pewter city. When Ash could feel someone watching them. He could tell that this person was someone that was a kid. Also he was only wanting to battle and held no malice to the three of them.

Suddenly the boy jumped out from above them. He was jumping towards Ash swinging a small wooden Katana. Ash moved like liquid and seemed to dodge the sword as if he could see where it was going. Ash then sent a palm thrust into the boys stomach, causing the boy to fly away and roll down the path.

The two girls finally noticed the action and were surprised by the boys outfit. It was a red Samurai armor. Well half of it the chestplate and the helmet he was missing the other parts. This confused them to no end yet being ten made also sense since might not be able to move.

The boy finally shook off the shock and pain of the palm thrust. He stood up and looked at the three and told them in a arrogant voice."My name is Samurai, I am the strongest person in these woods, I am the first challenge for anyone going to pewter city gym. Are any of you from Pallet town?"

Ash smiled with a almost predatory look in his eye as he step forward. He told the younger boy in a simple tone almost voice of emotion." I am the rookie trainer from Pallet town. I started late and will accept your battle, You can set the terms of the battle."

The boy was surprised the older boy was a beginner. He looked at Ash in details and noticed the boy was fully confident in his ability to battle. He also looked at Ashes belt and saw four Pokeballs. He was surprised that a Rookie trainer already had four pokemon." He looked at Ash and asked him the rules."Will a two on two battle suffice and be acceptable for you... What is your name anyways?"

Ash shook his head and told the boy what he wanted to know." That's perfectly fine since you only have two pokemon compared to my four. Also my name is Ash Ketchum. Is it okay if Misty officates this battle since she is a Gym leader"

Samurai was surprised he was traveling with a gym leader. He nodded and walked down the road about sixtyish feet away and stood ready. Misty walked between them and soon raised her arm before saying."This Official battle between Samurai and Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. There will be only substitutions by Ash allowed during battle. Trainers please release your first pokemon."

Ash and Samurai both grabbed a pokeball and let them fly in the air. Samurai shouted out for everyone to hear."Metapod come on out and show them your power of defense." Ash did a simple call out ." Valkyrie some show them what it means to be strong."

Sure enough the balls released the red lights from them and soon Samurai's Metapod appeared. It looked to be in really good shape. Yet Valkyrie soon appeared her shiny grey and silver fur that glistened in the sun. This showed Ash is taking the time to care for her fur either at night or in the morning or maybe even both. Samurai was amazed seeing a shiny pokemon. or one that was so well taken care of.

Samurai shook his head and thought since Eevee was a normal type it wouldn't be too bad of a pokemon. He didn't know how wrong he was going to be.

Ash decided to start the battle off." Valkyrie start this off with **Agility and Quick Attack**." Valkyrie took off glowing a blueish with silver in it showing both attacks being used. She was soon slamming into the Metapod before Samurai could get off a command. The Metapod was soon flying in the air and landed and rolled in the dirt in front of Samurai.

The pokemon wasn't moving which is not uncommon for Metapod being a cocoon pokemon. Yet Misty swallowed her fear of bugs and approached metapod and noticed the swirls in the eyes and called out."Valkyrie is the winner due to Meatpod knocked out. Samurai please send out your next and final pokemon." She said trying to hid the shivers from the bug

Samurai was amazed and shocked that the Eevee in front of him. It was able to knock out Metapod in one hit with a normal attack which was amazing. He understood the fact that Eevee used speed to hit even harder, yet he was still watched as Ash withdrew Eevee since it was allowed. Then again both trainers unleashed their next pokemon.

ASh was the first to tell his new pokemon to the field."Queeny come on out show how a bug can truly move." The same time Samurai yelled louder than last time."Pinsir come out and deal with this new trainer."

Yet once the red light from Vespiquen appeared Samurai was shocked and amazed at what he saw. Especially since Vespiquen is not a native to Kanto. He has never seen non native species and from what he could tell Vespiquen was a bug pokemon. Yet he blushed since the humanoid figure was beautiful as well. He did have to frown when Vespiquen came over to ash and hugged him like almost a lover would.

Ash petted the pokemons head and they both turned to the other pokemon and Vespiquen glared at the Pinsir since it was getting in on her time with her trainer. Everyone there was now looking at the pinsir who seemed to be shaking in fear with wide eyes considering the pokemon itself was impressive.

They could see it was extremely well trained and strong since it muscles were bigger than most. Its horns were almost white and that showed how well taken care of it was. The spikes on the horns themself were also slightly longer than normal as well.

Soon Ash called out to Samurai."Hey you can have the first move since Valkyrie had the first move last time." Samurai nodded and turned to Pinsir before telling it."Snap out of it Pinsir, Let's show your power and how strong you are. I want you to use your **Sword Dance** into a **Seismic Toss**." The Pinsir was soon spinning very fast and then charged forward still glowing slightly red from the attack raising move.

ASh waited for the last second before telling Vespiquen her moves." Dance to the left and then use **Toxic** on the ground then when it slips send a **Venoshock** right into the face." Queeny soon dis a perfect ballerina spin and then unleashed a purple wave of Toxic sludge on the ground. Pinsir who couldn't avoid the sludge soon took on a purple hue to its color showing its poisoned. Then as Pinsir was slipping around Vespiquen moved in front of it floating in the air avoiding the sludge and blasted a concentrated toxic attack into the face. This actually was so strong it caused a small explosion and sent Pinsir back into a tree behind Samurai. Pinsir was on the ground against the tree with Swirls in the eyes showing knocked out.

Misty and everyone there knew that Ash had one so misty said loudly." Vespiquen is the winner. Due to both of Samurai's pokemon being knocked out, Ash Ketchum is the winner." It appeared as if Samurai was not listening due to him checking on Pinsir and spraying the pokemon down with a Antidote. All before saying he was proud of the pokemon and returning the pokemon to its ball to rest.

Vespiquen on the other hand soon was tackling Ash. Showing she was being proud of her first fight with Ash and winning. Ash petted her on the head and told her."I so proud of you Queeny. Oh I am sorry, I should of asked about the nickname, I thought it fit you perfectly so hope thats okay?" Queeny soon Nodded before adding in their Aura link." _Yes of course Ash-sama. I love the nickname thank you for believing in me._ " She then gave Ash a small kiss on the cheek that no one saw. But covered Ashes face in a blush. The girls were curious about the blush but just shrugged it off since it was Ash.

Samurai was curious about how strong Queeny was and after walking over and paying Ash he had to ask."Umm, Ash I am curious. How long have you and queeny been together? The two of you to battle like you have been together forever. Sorry I am just curious as a bug trainer."

Ash rubbed the back of his head before telling him the truth." Would you believe me if I said only for about a hour. I rescued her from a poacher that takes wings from Bug Pokemon. I actually have two other pokemon. There is also the Pikachu you can see but I have a Blastoise as well. She joined me after abandoning an abusive trainer." This caused Samurai to be shocked and was curious about how so many pokemon already.

Ash soon told him tail of being a Pokemon Ranger and Aura guardian. Then about everything that has happened to them since they started their travels. Samurai realized since he was a ranger and Aura guardian he never stood a chance. He smiled though since that was the first loss in a long time actually every since a boy named Gary Oak. Who won using a Squirtle and Ash told him the Blastoise was the same Squirtle.

Samurai then decided to help them out get faster. He then showed them a secret path way out of the forest that cut the time by half. This really pleased the girls since they wanted to be out of the forest soon as possible since they don't like dark and buggy places. They thanked the boy and waved to him as he left through the pathway they just took to go back to training.

After getting a promise from Ash to come show him more pokemon later especially bug pokemon. Soon they were walking down the road when they came upon a man by a bunch of rocks with a for sale sign by him. Considering it was weird as to why the man need to sell rock to make a living. Ash soon had a thought." _Why not check if they have any Aura from any fossils._ "

Ash activated his aura for a quick second to scan the rocks and noticed there was three fossils in the rocks He walked up to the man and asked him."How much for these three rocks."Pointing to them individually, so the man knew each one he wanted.

The man was surprised the boy wanted the three rock at all since sales have sucked for a while now. He then smiled as he and told Ash in a slightly bugged tone with a curious tone as well."The name is Flint Harrison by the way, thanks for asking. Also those three rocks I am willing to let them go for only two hundred and fifty Pokedollars. I am curious as to why you wanted those three? They are nothing special about them really from what I could tell. Unless you think they are different then please explain why."

Ash pulled out Twenty five thousand and then told the man the truth." I am able to sense that the three rocks actually hold fossils inside them. I can tell that only one of them is native to Kanto, which is a Kabuto Rock/Water type. The the next one is a native to Unova region. I think it's a Tirtouga the turtle pokemon a Water/Rock type. The last one actually surprised me the most it is from Kalos region. It is a pokemon called Amaura the Sail pokemon which is a Rock/Ice type. That is the reason I paid so much. If you think it is unfair let me know the price and I will pay you your price."

Flint, Misty and Serena were amazed that Ash thought of paying him more or the fact he knew what the fossils were. Flint looked and saw the same eyes that destroyed him as a gym leader and had to ask."Boy I am fine with those prices completely. Also I have to ask Is your father Giovanni Razzo by a chance?"

AShes eyes went wide before asking a question with a worried look."How is that you know my father? Tell me please, since most people don't know that Information or even his name." Flint smiled before telling him."Well first of all the eyes are the same. Plus when I was the gym leader he beat me with a meowth. That meowth was special it had." Ash finished for him."Instead of a coin it had the circle Persian was famous for am I right." Flint could only nod as he was amazed it was Giovanni's son here now after so long. Which he never knew he even was married or had a kid.

Flint looked to the Pokeballs on Ashes belt and saw the four there and asked him."So your taking the gym challenge too I am curious though. Is that Pikachu even strong enough for this gym. Especially since this gym specializes in rock pokemon. It is also ran by my oldest son Brock who is a good trainer but a better breeder."

Ash smiled and then showed him is four other pokemon, Mew in her Jigglypuff form. Flint was amazed at the shiny Eevee and Blastoise. Then he saw the Vespiquen and smiled and told Ash. I am surprised by the Vespiquen where did you find her."

Ash explained all his pokemon and how he found them or gotten them. Then he gave Flint a shock for sure. Also my Toril can use Psybeam and Iron tail. While Rika was a pokemon that took on the League champion and almost beat a Dragonite. Valkyrie also has water moves as well So safe to say I will be alright against your son." To show the three pokemon were serious they Launched an Attack at some trees."

Rotil tail glowed silver look and slammed it into the three causing the tree to get cut in half, this showed how strong her **Iron Tail** was. Rika leaned forward and launched her twin cannons and a extremely powerful **Hydro pump** was used. Valkyrie showed off of and did a semi twister of water then soon headed towards a rock a size of a house. She impacted with which drilled a hole and she came from around the rocka second later, leaving a three foot circle hole through the rock.

Flint was surprised about the Pikachu and was curious about it but shrugged it off then went and got the three rocks Which he watched as it somehow they all fit into his bag and didn't increase the weight it seemed. He then helped the three find the pokemon centre so that they could rest for the night before Ash's first Gym battle. Flint also wanted to warn his son but figured he will find out tomorrow and left it but knew he was sneaking in to watch the match.

For the following morning that is since by the time they fed and healed the pokemon. In which Nurse Joy gushed over Queeny and her wings. Ash and his pokemon were soon training again as Mew was teaching his pokemon how to use moves they could learn. There was some moves it taught them that they shouldn't be able to use. Which will go a long ways for sure. considering using different moves will throw trainers off. Considering Toril had somehow learned Ice Punch.

While Rika managed to learn Blue Flare. A move Ash thought only Rashrim could use or learn. It surprised him that Blastoise managed to learn a fire type of attack. He smiled at her reasoning. She told him she wanted a move to deal with grass and electric types.

Valkyrie learned the move Sparkly Swirl. This did damage and also healed the entire party from status affecting moves. Plus this also added another move to deal with dragons as it was super effective.

The dedication of his pokemon was amazing He was curious as to why Queeny did train as much and got an answer that amazed him to no end. She wanted to be a mother figure to any younger pokemon that Ash caught. She loves battling but more loved being motherly. Ash actually nodded in agreement. She seemed to be super fussy over Valkyrie and Prinsesse all the time and after every training session or breaks she would groom the young pokemon.

After a long time training, Ash and his pokemon all stumbled into the pokemon centre. Serena and Misty came over and tried to help them. Ash only motioned them to wait he soon returned the Pokemon and then fell forward. Misty and Serena managed to catch him. The did stumble due to his weight from being bigger and more muscles. They eventually got him to the room he had gotten from nurse Joy. Misty turned to Serena and asked her a question."Do you need help getting him into bed or do you think you will be okay?" Serena nodded that she would be fine and soon got him in the room and into bed joining him after getting into her sleep wear and falling asleep with her head on his chest.


	7. Fate revealed and Dauði

Ash's Current Pokemon: Toril (Pikachu), Rika (Blastoise), Prinsesse (Mew), Valkyrie (Eevee-Shiny), Queeny (Vespiquen New Wings) finally Shiny Froakie(Egg)

Serena's Current Pokemon: Fennekin and Shiny Meowstic

Misty's Current Pokemon: Goldeen(For Gym Shows), Staryu(For Gym Shows), Starmie(For Gym Shows), Horsea(For Gym Shows), Gyarados, Psyduck and finally Shiny Seel

* * *

Back to the Story

* * *

It was early the next morning roughly about six am. Ash showed signs of waking up. Which was causing Toril and Serena to wake up since they are light sleepers. Ash soon was greeted by a sight most men would wish for. There slightly leaning over him was Serena. With a small and slightly see through nighty. He soon looked away so she couldn't see the blood that drizzled out of his nose. This sight though was not lost by both Serena and Toril.

Serena then asked him a question that was bugging her from last night."Ash exactly why were your pokemon helping you into the pokemon centre? I mean you all came in bash and bruised from training yet you were also bruised. What were you doing, were you training with them?"

Ashe smiled before explaining his Aura and even Psychic abilities." Serena I am the only Aura and Psychic in the world of existence. I have a harder times using my abilities since they both fight each other. I have to work on them constantly and training with my pokemon helps. Especially Prinsesse, she is able to use both types of attacks. So in a sense I am also learning the moves like **Psybeam** , **Aura Sphere** , **Confusion** , **Bone Rush** and many more."

Serena was amazed and a little worried about Ash since he said his two abilities fight each other. She developed a worried look that Ash noticed right away and then tried to cheer her up since he figured her thought process." Serena do not worry I will be fine. I have been training in these abilities for a while now. I am sure I will be safe and so will you. I promise I will never hurt you. Or leave you behind by getting yourself killed by these powers."

Serena could only let a tear drop as she hugged the love of her life. She whispered as she held him closely."You better be serious Ash. Because if you get your self killed I will bring you back to life only to kill you again do you understand me. I only worry because you are honestly the only one I can love this way."

Ash could only hold his girlfriend and smile as he rubbed her back. Then a small knock from the door was heard and Misty's voice was heard through the door."Ash, Serena if you don't wake up and get dressed you will miss the chance to challenge the gym."

Ash and Serena soon where apart like they were shocked and Ash called out to their traveling companion."Yeah misty we will be right out. Just gotta get showered and dressed and we will be good to go." The two of them didn't hear from Misty again. So the two of them figured that she went down to the cafeteria of the Pokemon Centre to east before the battle.

Half an hour later the two were soon joining Misty in the Cafeteria to eat. The Orange haired girl was looking at the two who were being a bit more coupleish than normal. She ignored it since the talk she had with Ash as they traveled the bug infested forest. She realized that she only had a crush and it was cause he didn't think of her like many other guys did. Most guys only wanted to date her because she was a gym leader and one of the four Ningyo sisters.

Ash saw her as a sister due to the fact he cares about her in that manner. She didn't mind since he seems already protective of her and willing to scare away people that would be leechers or something along those lines. Even last night before Ash and his pokemon went to train. He still sent glares at all the people that were staring at her and Serena with lust filled eyes and thoughts.

Ash and Serena were talking about the gym leaders in the region and were figuring out the best ways to battle them. She was surprised that Ash and Serena did not mention battling her or her sisters. She was curious as to why that was and decided to ask him."Ash I am slightly curious about something? Why are you not planning a battle between us or you and my sisters?"

Ash smiled at her and told her the simple truth." Simply because we are traveling together you will get to witness my style and such. Also Toril and Prinsesse don't want to fight you. They like you and care about you they don't wanna hurt your pokemon. Also they are way stronger than your current pokemon as well."

Ash stopped talking as he felt something do down his spine. It was sense of destruction and power. He knew it was pokemon and was worried about this since there should not be a pokemon that feels this way. He looked out the window and he could see the pokemon in the sky and he could tell it was massive.

From the size and shape from what he could see. He knew this pokemon was not native to Kanto. Nor was it part of the other regions around Kanto. Which were in a circle around it the regions being Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova. The regions were to the West, East, South and North of the Kanto region. Yet being a ranger he never seen this pokemon before.

Ash turned to the two women who were with him and asked them both the same question." Umm ladies I am sorry to interrupt this conversation. I am just wondering can you see the giant bird pokemon outside or is that just me?"

Misty and Serena soon were looking out the window and could make out the pokemon Misty was confused she has never seen it. Meanwhile Serena was turning pale and Stuttered out for Misty and Ash to hear.(Also Im not to a stutter typing since it takes to much time and annoying to type.)

"What, how is Yveltal doing here! That Pokemon is known In Kalos as the Pokemon of Destruction. Yet I don't recognize this one since Yveltal is mostly red and black patterns and back. I never heard of a White and Gold looking one(changed the shiny form). Since People thought the Shiny Version of the Legendary was only Red and White. I am still confused why he is here though? Would Prinsesse maybe know why she wanted to to come with you and she is known as the first pokemon after all."

Ashes eyes grew a bit seeing such a dangerous pokemon here already in his journey. Or the fact it was not destroying anything since that is apparently what it does. He grabbed Prinsesse's ball and sent a pulse so she knew to take a form of a different pokemon. Sure enough when released there was a Jigglypuff again since that is her public form. She stiffened though soon bas she felt the Aura of the pokemon who kept a distance away but close enough to be felt.

Mew broadcasted her thoughts to everyone at the table not to leave anyone out." _What in the actual fuck is he doing here!? This was not suppose to happen at all. Well at least not yet for sure in fiveish years not now. Before you ask why just know this and trust me okay? Ash fills so many prophecies it's not even funny. Me and a few other pokemon will explain it later actually he is one to help explain these prophecies. All you can know for now is that Ash will be getting the young Legendaries when the time should of been right. Arceus made it so that the Legendaries had a partner. Just so the babies will join him on his journey. Yveltal like this one is a young one like me. That means his parent who was protecting him is missing and he must be needing Ashes protection now._ "

Ash and everyone seemed to act as one they all grabbed their gear and soon where tearing out of the pokemon center to where the pokemon was as they got closer they were worried as the pokemon seemed to be loosing strength. When they got within a couple hundred meters they could see blood and sweat falling from the pokemon. Then suddenly Yveltal lost all of its remaining strength and plummeted to the ground. Mew reacted and send a wave of Psychic energy and caught the pokemon before it hit the ground and get hurt further.

Ash and the others were soon there and noticed that there was actually holes in the wings and some of the body. Like the pokemon flew through a gun fight. Ash instantly was beside the pokemon and was coated in a blue Aura. He pressed his hands to the part closest to him so the Aura could go in the pokemon.

The two girls noticed that after about ten minutes the wounds finally started to close. Yet they looked at their boyfriend and brother figure and noticed he was in a sweat and seemed to be struggling. Serena came up and put her hand on his shoulder. Sure enough she felt a tug on something in her body and soon Ash seemed better. She motioned to Misty to do the same to the other side. Misty soon joined this and sure enough Ash seemed better and soon the woulds were closing even faster.

Sure enough only two more minutes later the wounds were all done even nor scars were visible. Yveltal was seemingly to be resting comfortably with his head on Ashes lap. The two women backed away so that he could bond with the pokemon. They watched as Ash petted the head of the pokemon with a slightly glowing hand. They guessed it was to give a calm effect to the pokemon.

Suddenly the pokemon started to shift and they noticed the grass was dying all around them even the trees were. Suddenly the pokemon lifted his head up and saw Ash and Prinsesse there right beside him. He recognized the Mew and knew he had actually made it. He then saw the two women there and ye knew they meant him no harm and calmed his power down. The death of the plants soon disappeared and returned to normal. As if they never felt the pokemons Destructive energy.

Ash looked at the pokemon and used Telepathy to communicate with Yveltal." _Hello Yveltal, my name is Ash Ketchum may I ask why are you here. Mew gave me a little insight but I wanna hear the story for you. Like why were you so hurt so bad. I saw the wounds they were not pokemon made who would do this to you. I did heal you along with the help of the two ladies here. Now relax and rest we will protect you till your ready to explain everything._ "

Yveltal seemed content with that and sure enough soon he laid down and rested. Yet Ash was able to pick up some mumbling. _"Damn the red. . . . . haired. . . . . . bastard_ _Lysandre. . . . Flare. . ._ " Then Yveltal was passed out and sleeping. Ash was confused he remembers hearing the name and yet could not put it to memory for a minute till he looked to Serena and remembered the memories he got from when he kissed her the first time.

He decided to ask her about the man and if he was capable of this violence."Hey Serena, I have a question for you? I am sorry if this brings bad memories but tell me about Lysandre. Do you think he is capable of this violence?"

Serena stiffened at the name as she remember everything he told her and her mother of the plans he had for Kalos and the world. She turned to ash and told him the plans. He was going to use the power of Yveltal and Xerneas to power a weapon of mass destruction. He wants to use this weapon to wipe out anyone who challenges him. Lysandre kept saying he will create a world that is more beautiful and a better one. I didn't know my mother was a supporter of his till he came the house and listened to her mothers plans to have her as his daughter-In Law. She finished falling to her knees and crying. Ash Let Yveltal's head to the ground gently as he went over and held her close and tightly.

No one noticed Yveltal was awake now and listen to her tale of why she ran away. He maybe be the pokemon of Destruction. Yet he knows pain and suffering and soon shook himself awake. He then let a sad call be heard for the girl surprising everyone there at the beautiful sound of his call.

Yveltal turned to Ash and told them all though he only looked at Ash." _Yes she is correct about the story of the destruction Lysande has planned thanks to the pokemon in Kalos talking and hiding from the man. Yet he won't be able to activate the weapon for a while yet due to Xerneas hiding till the chosen one to awake it is kalos. Ash I'm guessing mew gave hint to that already._

 _Well anyways on to the matter at hand. When my mother was captured I flew away. Since Lysande had my mother he ordered his mean to shoot me out of the sky and kill me. I was able to only suffer the wounds you saw me with and healed me from. Anyways now I am here and I have a request of you Ash. Please let me come with you and your pokemon on this journey. I wanna become strong enough to free my mother from the hand of Lysande and only you can help me._ " Yveltal did a bow that surprised everyone there including mew.

Ash was still a little surprised by the fact he will get a younger Legendary. Or the fact that one of every kind. He smiled at the bowing legendary pokemon and reached up and patted his head. Then said it out loud for everyone to hear him."I will gladly have you with my family. Yes a family I treat all the pokemon with me as family. Not as tools of battle or slaves. Pokemon are greater than humans in many ways. I hope you are okay with being a family member Yveltal?"

The young pokemon of Destruction could only look at Ash with a respect that he only showed two beings before Ash. One was his mother and the other was Arceus the creator of the world and all beings. He then sent a insanely strong **Hyper Voice** into the sky that shook the area. Then presented his head again to Ash one the attack faded away from the groups hearing and waited to be captured.

Ash smiled as His Aura healed him from the attack. Then patted the Pokemon on the head when he presented it to him grabbed a Luxury Ball. A type of pokeballs made for Aura Guardians and only available to them. He then pressed it gently to the Legendary. Since Yveltal wanted to be caught the pokeball instantly pinged. This of course signaled a capture. Ash used his Aura to connect to Yveltal so he and the other pokemon would and could talk to him while in the balls." _Everyone welcome Yveltal to the family He will be joining us on our journey and will help rescue his mother when the time is right. Also Yveltal I give everyone a choice about two things. 1: Do you want to be a battler or a parentish figure to younger pokemon? 2:would you like a nickname or anything?_ "

The other pokemon of Ash's soon greeted him as if he was just another pokemon not a legendary. Showing him that he was a family member not a special case. Yveltal was quiet for a second as if he was thinking of what he exactly wanted. Then his voice filled ash's head." _Ash, I would like to be a battler. I am a legendary sure, but I like to gain enough strength to rescue my mother. The only way I can do that is by battling. Also I wouldn't mind being called Dauði._ "

Ash was surprised that Yveltal wanted to be called death. But he didn't argue the fact and grew his ball and said for Misty and Serena to hear."Come on out Dauði And meet my friends and family."

Serena and Misty were confused as to why he said death. Then Yveltal came out and it made sense they smiled before letting their pokemon out and ash unleashed the others as well. Most of the other pokemon were shaking in front of the destruction pokemon. Well Misties and Serena's were till they saw that Ash's pokemon were okay with him. The pokemon then relaxed and introduced themselves to him like they were friends which made Dauði feel more comfortable.

ASh then noticed the time and began making lunch for everyone. He noticed he only had one kind of food. It seemed like it was special and yet looked bland. This note was not there before on top of the container of food.

 _To Ash:_

 _I am sorry about all the secrecy of why you get my Legendary children. I made you have a special food container. This container feeds all pokemon the same it looks but soon as pokemon eats it turns into their special food. They will even only need one bowl of this food, even a snorlax. This food container will also never empty as well. Even if a Snorlax gets a hold of it. Now keep my children safe and don't be mad at me to much._

 _From_

 _Arceus_

Ash was very surprised but smiled in thanks even if his fate seemed sealed and he was the chosen one for some reason. He produced bowls for his pokemon and fed them all. Then went up to Misty's pokemon and did the same. Then serena's pokemon got the same treatment. the Girls quirked their eyebrows but Ash just handed them the note. Ash then told everyone there," Well everyone eat up quickly I still have a gym battle to do. I Am going to use Toril and Angel. Sorry Dauði its just ur too extreme to use on this gym. I will find you someone to fight trust me."

The pokemon all nodded and excepted it even Dauði did since he couldn't blame Ash. His **Hyper Voice** could knock out a fully Evolved Golem out with ease so it made sense.

Then Ash Smacked his head and held up the his pokedex to Dauði and scanned him to see what he knows. Soon the Pokedex rang out in a computer voice.

 **Shiny Yveltal: The Pokemon of Destruction From Kalos Region**

 **Abilities: Wonder Guard and Dark Aura**

 **Attacks Learned: Substitute, Hurricane, Dark Pulse, Oblivion Wing, Toxic, Hyper Voice, Heat Wave, Brave Bird, Shadow Claw and Sucker Punch**

 **Attacks Can Learn:Return, U-Turn, Draco Meteor, Acrobatics, Psychic, Air Slash, Foul Play, Sky Attack and more.**

Everyone was surprised by the moves and Mew now new what he need to train the Destruction pokemon in and was proud of the bird. Ash even hugged his new pokemon and told him he was proud of him. This cause Dauði to blush and that cause laughter throughout the entire group.


	8. first gym battle

Ash's Current Pokemon: Toril (Pikachu), Rika (Blastoise), Prinsesse (Mew), Valkyrie (Eevee-Shiny), Queeny (Vespiquen New Wings), Dauði (Yveltal-Shiny) finally Shiny Froakie(Egg)

Serena's Current Pokemon: Fennekin and Shiny Meowstic

Misty's Current Pokemon: Goldeen(For Gym Shows), Staryu(For Gym Shows), Starmie(For Gym Shows and Battles), Horsea(For Gym Shows), Gyarados, Psyduck and finally Shiny Seel

* * *

After the excitement of having Dauði join the family and team. Soon everyone was returning their pokemon they headed back to the pokemon centre. To heal Dauði truly since Aura heals really well there is a drawback. the wounds heal but the energy doesn't. The Nurse Joy in the centre was surprised by the fact Ash was already back with his pokemon. When he got to the counter she had to ask."Ash did you already tire out all your pokemon this early? They might not be healed by the time you wanna battle the gym."

Ashe smiled as he only put Dauði's ball on the tray on the counter before explaining."Well no that is not the story. I found this pokemon wounded a bit and since I am a Aura Guardian. I healed the wounds but his energy is still really low. Now this pokemon is a something special. I know you have to register all the pokemon you heal. When you see this pokemon please don't do that. Trust me it will make sense the second you see the pokemon. Especially since it is not of this region or a normal pokemon. Also if he is done healing for I get back just hold on to him for me please. Also you might want to use a big area this pokemon is a pretty big pokemon."

Nurse Joy was surprised by the request but since most of the Nurse Joy's know what he did for the one in Viridian City and are grateful for that. It was spread around to all Nurse Joys that they are to help Ash no matter what. She quickly nodded her head in understanding before she noticed the ball and Ash glowed blue for a very quick second. She then realizing she saw Aura at work and the calming wave of energy from it she smiled again and went to set up the healing not realizing how big of a shock she was in for.

Ash and the girls soon were on their way to the gym when they passed a boy holding a Rattata that was knocked out if the the swirls for eyes was an indicator. Ash had to raise a eyebrow since everyone should know that Brock uses rock pokemon. Ash also knew had a two sets of pokemon just in case of a trainer doesn't come to the gym till he collects more badges at least five. Though Ash will have to face his weaker team which was still pokemon.

Sure enough after walking about ten minutes they found the gym and saw that it was in the shape of a giant rock or a boulder. Ash shook his head since he figured out the fact that gyms who specialize in certain types will make it easy to tell what pokemon they use. Ash and the girls were about to enter when Flint appeared behind them and opened the door for them. Then snuck in to watch hidden from the shadows.

Ash and the girls enter the gym and notice it is completely dark inside and soon were curious when Brock would show himself. As Ash stepped on a panel hidden in the floor the entire gym was now bright as outside. Ash could see across the gym brok was sitting on a boulder that almost looked like a Onix. Brock soon yelled across the gym."Who enter my gym ready for battle step forward and state your name. The rest of you to the stands so not to be of a bother."

Ash sweatdropped a bit before stepping forward towards a white panel and said calmly using Aura to boost his voice."My name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet town. I am here for the Boulder badge and challenge you to an official pokemon battle." Everyone there who heard his voice could hear the demand for respect in his voice and which causes shivers to go down everyone's back. A referee soon appeared and seem a bit intimidated of Ash due to the power of his Aura.

The ref soon collected himself with a shake of his head and yelled out so everyone could hear him."I hereby commence the official battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town vs Brock Harrison of Pewter city. This will be a three on three battle. Only the challenger may substitute his pokemon. Battlers are you ready?" This question got a nod from both the question."Then let this battle commence!" The ref ran off the field and was on the platform to watch ref the battle before anyone could move which cause everyone to sweatdrop again.

Ash smiled as he felt a certain ball vibrate from excitement. This was due to wanting to battle and get stronger to evolve. Ash pulled the ball up expanded the ball and said calmly."Valkyrie my daughter, come on our and show your power and win this thing." He tossed the ball and sure enough everyone saw the Shiny Eevee.

Brock had stars in his eyes since this was the biggest and healthiest Eevee he has ever seen. He yelled in almost a fangirlish way to Ash to ask a special question."After the battle can I look at Valkyrie? I am training as well to become a Pokemon breeder and never seen a Eevee as beautiful as her. Also why did you call her daughter, I've never heard of some one say that to a Pokemon?"

Ash simply replied to the question."Brock that is up to her, She is shy around new people bout lets get this battle going. I call her that due to her only being a young pokemon and when I met her she called me father after I healed her. So not to sound rude but can we get started. You may want to bring out the Geodude you have in your hand since this a gym battle." This surprised Brock who just shrugged it off since it is common knowledge of what pokemon he uses for battles.

He finally said in his fake deep voice."Geodude come on out and show them how we roll." With a flash of Red from the Pokeball the Rock pokemon appeared looking like a rock with arms. Everyone could tell the pokemon was well taken care of. Ash though could see the signs of a battle which might of happened from the boy.

Ash started it off with a simple command. "Valkyrie I want you to use **Substitute** and **Agility**." Sure enough a puff of smoke appeared and soona doll of Eevee was there instead of the real one. There was a blue glow from the use of agility since the stats go up with the real one.

Broke mumbled under his breath and soon commanded his Geodude with a very simple and yet strong attack hoping to cause the Substitute to disappear."Geodude use **Rollout** to get rid of that doll." The rock pokemon wrapped his arms around itself and soon was spinning at a high speed before taking off towards the doll. Both Brock and the Geodude hoped to break it apart.

Yet it seemed Ash was ready for that as he said calmly like he has so far today."Valkyrie use **Aqua Jet** to finish this round before it picks up to much steam and causes trouble." Just as the Geodude was about to hit the doll of the Substitute. Eevee appeared and in a giant tunnel of water and slamming into the side of the spinning pokemon.

This resulted in the rock pokemon to slam into the wall right above the ref. Also resulting in a giant explosion of dust as pokemon hit the wall which cause most to flinch from the sound and the sight. Everyone waited with a breath stuck in their throats and soon the dust settled. What they saw shocked Brock for sure. Geodude was knocked out from one attack from a normal type pokemon. Even if the attack was that if a water type it shouldn't of happened that fast. The ref soon was yelling out even if everyone knew what the results of the battle was." Geodude is unable able to battle, Valkyrie is the winner Brock please send out your next pokemon please."

Brock just held up the ball and called out."Geodude you did your best, now have a good rest." Brock turned back to the field and looked at the Shiny pokemon before looking to Ash which curiosity and asked him the simple question."Ash how long have you had Valkyrie? I can tell she is young but trusts you with everything she has. Her love and trust runs deep she must of been a long time pokemon. Also why"

What happened next surprised Brock deeply."Ash started to laugh at what he said and explain in between the laughter."Honestly? I have had her less than a week. She was another trainers pokemon before me. He abused his pokemon and since I am a Aura Guardian rank of Grandmaster and Pokemon Ranger first class. I confiscated his pokemon and she joined me after I healed her. She is only a month or so old given from what she told me. I am proud of her she has been training hard these last few days. I will always cherish and love my pokemon no matter how strong or not they are they are my family."

Ash was cut of due a bright light coming from Valkyrie. Everyone soon watched as she glowed white and blue and soon was getting taller even more. Then her body expanded a bit. Soon Valkyrie's ears grow and they can see what seems like a bow grow on its head and on its neck. Then two giant ribbons spread from the body near the neck and also two near the one on its head. One comes close to Ash and wraps around his right arm. Then as if something hit the evolving pokemon the blue light shattered. The new Sylveon was there standing strong and proud, It seemed her color scheme reversed beside the white.

Valkyrie soon jumped to Ash and jumped into his arms. She licked his face as he congratulated her on evolving. Ash then pulled out his pokedex after the celebration and scanned her since he got the go ahead since Brock was curious he has never seen this pokemon. The Pokedex soon rang out in a simple computer voice.

 **Shiny Sylveon: Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its Trainer's arm as they walk together. It is a Fairy type Native to the Kalos Region**

 **Gender:Female**

 **Ability: Is Pixilate and Wonder Guard**

 **Moves Learned: Bite, Sand Attack, Leer, Aqua Jet, Bubblebeam, Dazzling Gleam, Charm, Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Superpower, Agility and** **Substitute**

 **Moves Unlocked:Draining Kiss, Moonblast, Sparkling Swirl, Light Of Ruin, Luster Purge, Cross Poison, Ice Beam, Flamethrower And Energy Ball**

 **Moves Can Learn: Baton Pass, Blizzard, Thunder Bolt, Giga Drain, Water Pulse, Iron Tail, Crunch, Double team and More**

Everyone was very impressed to see the jump in power. Well Brock was gobbed smacked from seeing the Pokémon. Considering he only thought Eevee could evolve into 5 different Pokémon. Then he thought about the move set and truly realized that this Pokémon whatever it is now could destroy his team by itself due to the move base the Pokémon knows alone. Yet as a gym leader he didn't and wouldn't back down.

Ash had a quick conversation with Valkyrie through the Aura link. " _Valkyrie my daughter are you wanting to continue? Also do you think you would be able to use **Ice Beam** and **Energy Ball**? It is not a problem if you can't you can still win this anyways. Even if Toril does want to test her strength. Remember before you doubt yourself, as long as you try your hardest I still will love you._"

Valkyrie sent a call out of the mind link before replying with a humble tone." _Father I may want to fight and yet actually evolving was a bit tiring and since he knows now my power he might change to something that will be almost too strong for me. I wanna try my best I will try not to doubt myself. Can I please go one more round in battle. Also Ice Beam I have a Fundamental understanding of it so I should be okay, Though I never seen or Practiced Energy Ball I might be able to_."

Ash then saw that Brock was what seemed to be in a inner battle and called out." Brock remember I am only considered a Rookie trainer. Even though I am a first class ranger and a Aura Guardian Grand Master. I am sorry to say we as in both of us must stick to the rules even one as simple as using the proper teams."

Brock seemed to sigh but understood as to why Ash reminded him of the rules. Especial since he was reaching for his stronger Pokémon. More specifically the Onyx his father left behind. Which was the father of his own Onyx. He grabbed the right ball and called out to Ash." Your right Ash, Even if I know this is a hard and maybe even a hopeless battle. I will follow the rules. Now then I call up Rhyhorn. Show them the strength of your horn and charge."

In a flash of red the spike Pokémon appeared and gave out a roar. Then looked at its opponent and soon developed a sweat drop look. Before looking back to its trainer as if questioning why it was brought out. Then it got confused by the hard look on Brock's face. Showing that he was concentrating on how to win.

Ash and Valkyrie both glared at the Pokémon for underestimating her. So Ash decided to test a theory by asking Brock a simple question." Hey Brock do any of your Pokémon know any Steel or Poison type attacks?"

Brock was confused and shook his head no. Before remembering hearing the ability of the Sylveon and hearing Wonder Guard. He sighed before looking to the ref ready to quit when Ash called out." Valkyrie use **Baton Pass**." This caused Valkyrie to disappear in a actual baton and the Pikachu on Ash's shoulders jumped down and got ready for a battle. Seeing the confusion Ash clarified for everyone there." With the Wonder Guard ability none of Brock's Pokémon could now do any damage to Valkyrie which yes is fine in most battles. I really don't wanna be too unfair or cruel."

Everyone that didn't know Ash was surprised by this that Ash wouldn't take advantage of that. Brock still had a few doubts with this Pikachu who seemed to have a hard edge to the eyes as it looked at the Rhyhorn. As if he was daring him to attack. This Made the pokemon even more mad since he figured this would be a easy fight and yet the little Mouse pokemon had the the balls to look bored by this fight.

Rhyhorn looked back to Brock. Who on seeing the look of the pokemon decided to tell him what happened to Geodude."Rhyhorn watch out and don't dismiss your opponent. Me and Geodude did that and guess what Geodude got taken out by a shiny Eevee in one hit. So don't you dare to underestimate that Pikachu."

The Rhyhorn seemed to understand his pokemon trainers words but still thought that the Pikachu was not really a danger. This caused the horn pokemon to look at the mouse with a lazy eye and only got into a half assed attack stance. Brock and Ash both looked at the Rhyhorn and sighed out loud. Brock then called out the first attack."Rhyhorn Get ready and use **Drill Run** , yet please be ready for anything and be careful."

The horn pokemon was soon stomping its feet before taking off. Rhyhorn then did a mini jump into the air and soon started to spin like a screw heading straight for the mouse pokemon who still was looking very bored while also a little angry from being dismissed so easily. Ash could feel Toril's emotions and called to her in a light voice."Toril please calm down there is no need to get so upset about how he acted. Just show him that type advantage is not everything. First use **Future Sight** in for future attack, then I want you to jump over Rhyhorn and slam a **Iron Tail** into him as he passes under you."

Brock, Flint and the ref were shocked that the Pikachu was able to use Psychic attacks like future sight. Brock needed a way to stop Rhyhorn but the pokemon he knows was always to committed to attacks till they hit. Brock watched as the Pikachu glowed a purple color and launched a beam into the roof where it turned into a giant lock on to Rhyhorn. Where he then watched as the Mouse jumped up with her tail glowing a silvery white. The Pikachu then spun over and soon was slamming his pokemon with a strength of a what a cannon should. There was a mini explosion of the two attacks semi hitting everyone watched as the two pokemon flew from the smoke.

They all could see the fact that Rhyhorns eyes were swirls that it was knocked out in a single hit. They looked to the Pikachu and Brock, Flint and the ref where surprised as the mouse flipped and then ran up the wall to a cross beam before running along them. It then flipped down off the beams and landed in front of Ash. there was no damage shown to the pokemon. Showing that only Rhyhorn only received the damage of the explosion.

The Pikachu looked to Ash and nodded as Ash said out loud."Pikachu use **Baton Pass**. Com on out Queeny." He then threw a ball out, this pokemon caused Brocks and Flints eyes widen since they never have seen a pokemon like this before. Brock was curious and as the old saying. Curiosity killed the Meowth."Ash what is this pokemon I can tell she is a bug type and that she is not from this region so where did you get her."

Ash smiled as Queeny came up and hugged him then explained."I found her about to be killed by a poacher who kills bug types and takes her wings. I got there just after he tore of her old wings. After I rescued heri healed her using my Aura and her current wings are the result. Her breed of pokemon are called Vespiquen they are Native to the Sinnoh region. After healing her she wanted to join me. She is not much of a battler but my other two pokemon are not meant for gym battles since one is a champion strength pokemon and well the other is very special is all I can say. Yet I believe there is one final pokemon battle to go. So can we please finish this and we can talk more after if you want."

Brock nodded then released his last pokemon that has won him most of his battles against beginners. Also thanking Arceus that Ash didn't use his champion pokemon."Onyx come on out and lets show Ash the true power of rock pokemon."

In a flash of red the giant rock snake pokemon appeared and let out a huge roar in some attempt to either show its power or scare the bug pokemon. Ash noticed that Queeny scanning the pokemon and seemed to focus on a special spot. He realized that she had found a weak spot in the rock snake. She then glowed blue as her ability took over. Brock groaned as he recognized the ability as Pressure. The ref then called out for everyone to hear. "The battle between Vespiquen and Onyx begins and Ash has the first move."

Ash smiled and called out for Queeny. "Queeny use **Substitute** with **Rain Dance** following it. Be prepared though this Onyx doesn't look like a pushover." Queeny suddenly became still as stone and yet a ball of water launched up into the roof and soon a rainfall was happening on the field. Ash smiled as he also remembered the Future sight was almost ready to go since it would hit after Brocks turn.

Brock was surprised he went with this strategy since he figures this pokemon doesn't know any super strong water attacks to make raindance super effective. He smiled as he called Onyx to use a finisher attack."Use **Earthquake** around yourself to stop it from getting hit from any attacks."

Yet as he finished saying this he seemed to have remembered two things at the same time and cursed himself. He groaned out loud to state his short minded thinking."Damn I'm guessing that Queeny is a flying type by the fact it has wings. Also the **Future Sight** will be hitting right away."

As if being called upon the future sight fired a purple beam at the snake pokemon. Luckily since Pikachu was not on the field the attack was only half strength. Yet Onyx seemed to almost faint from the amount of power from the attack and was struggling to move since the **Earthquake** attack only shook the Gym and did no damage to the pokemon or the **Substitute**.

Ash called out for the final attack of the match since he knew this would end the match."Queeny please use a projected **Aqua Jet**. Since there is no need for you to hurt yourself hitting Onyx." Sure enough since everyone there knows the normal **Aqua Jet** Queeny was not in the water but standing beside her **Substitute** and using her hands to control the water. This goes to show how much training this Pokemon did for her attack moves.

Sure enough the water hit the Onyx and soon the pokemon screamed its name and soon fell to the Gym floor with swirls in its eyes. The ref came up to the pOkemon and called out for the last time for everyone to hear."The winner is Vespiquen due to Knock out. The winner in a three series wipe is the challenger from Pallet Town Ash Ketchum."

Brock returned his pokemon and then walked up to Ash who was also walking to him. When they met in the middle of the field they shook hands then Brock pulled out the Badge and passed it to Ash and telling him."Congratulations on your win Ash. I am glad for such a battle. To be honest I have been looking for a reason to quit I only did this gig cause my father went on his journey after losing to a trainer back in the day. I know he came in with you and I know he will take up the gym till my brother Zak is ready. I only wanted to be the best breeder and I can not do that here. So I have a question, may I come with you on your Journey?"

Ash smiled as he took the badge and heard the story and nodded as he told brock."I would welcome the extra person on the journey. The best way to have a journey is to have friends with you . So yeah you are welcome to come with us. Before we leave I have to stop at the centre and get my other pokemon and also meet at the local rangers office to get some pokemon into rehab from that poacher. Also yes you can study my pokemon at a later date."

Soon the girls and Flint joined them as they left the gym and headed to the centre to get the pokemon checked on and healed of the minor injuries they ad from the battle. Not knowing that a Pokemon was watching from the shadows with eyes glowing blue.


	9. Ranger Leader and new pokemon

Ash's Current Pokemon: Toril (Pikachu), Rika (Blastoise), Prinsesse (Mew), Valkyrie (Eevee-Shiny), Queeny (Vespiquen New Wings), Dauði (Yveltal-Shiny) finally Shiny Froakie(Egg)

Serena's Current Pokemon: Fennekin and Shiny Meowstic

Misty's Current Pokemon: Goldeen(For Gym Shows), Staryu(For Gym Shows), Starmie(For Gym Shows and Battles), Horsea(For Gym Shows), Gyarados, Psyduck and finally Shiny Seel

* * *

Ash and the rest of his companions were soon on the way to the pokemon centre. After the short walk the pokemon centre was in front of them seeminging open. Ash and the rest of them walked in and looked around. Sure enough Nurse Joy came up to Ash holding Dauði's ball which she handed to him personally before explaining," Dauði is all healed up Ash. you healed him very well there was some internal injuries but they were very minum. Now I would recommend you stay for a bit and maybe let him rest for a while before battling or training he is still weak but give him a few days. I also agree with you, he was amazing and something I never expected to see in my life."

She seemed to stop as if almost to leave before remembering something else that happened." Oh Ash, before I forget a man by the name of Kenshin Remora is here for you. He said he was a Pokemon ranger leader. He was here to pick up some pokemon you took in your custody. He is in the last room upstairs and will be there till tomorrow afternoon."

Ash looked surprised by the fact the leader of the rangers decided to show up for this since he is a really busy man. He looked to his companions and the girls nodded in understanding and Brock and Flint were just plan out confused but did a nod. Ash soon walking to the room that his old boss was in. Sure enough the man was facing the door soon as Ash opened the door. The man who very few words just nodded to Ash then to the table beside him.

Ash in all the years dealing with the man just did what was semi instructed. He set the pokeballs he had confiscated from the hunter and kept his dead down. Waiting for the signal to give either his report or explain the pokemon and where he thinks they should go. Sure enough the man tapped his foot in a code Ash understood. After about ten minutes of the report and where he thought they should go in the wilds.

The thing that startled Ash was when the man talked in a weezed voice. Especially since no one in the rangers has heard his voice in over 10 years."Very well Ranger Ketchum, you have provided a service to the world of pokemon today. I have a favor to actually ask of you. Why is it you were seen heading to a floating cocoon the other day? I was about to go there myself after you disappeared for so long. Then I felt your Aura flare like nothing felt before."

Ash didn't really know what to say considering having legendary pokemon to the rangers was frowned upon. Yet he knew it couldn't be hidden forever. He looked the ranger leader in the eye and decided something."Master Kenshin, before I begin I have someone better to explain it if you want?" He used Aura to talk to Prinsesse."When you come out be yourself this man won't hurt you he will be surprised but nothing else." Prinsesse was all too happy to apply since she hated being in a transformed state for too long.

Ash released her and soon Kenshin eyes were bulging out of his head from seeing a Mew floating in front of him. One that he had seen as a child even. He knew this because of the paw print by the ear. Kenshin looked to Ash and grunted."How in the hell do you have the mew from tree of life? It has been missing for fifty years."

Mew spoke Telepathically to the both of them so they would hear." _No sir, I am not that mew, you are speaking about my mother. She has been the Guardian of that tree for over ten thousand years. Due something I wish I could tell you, let's just say Ash will and already is Arceus's chosen. He will be joined by every Legendary. See a while ago The Legendaries were even the chance to have a mate and a child. The children of the legendaries are going to be joining Ash as he travels the world saving pieces of it at a time._ "

This was a bit more revealing than what she told Ash. So it was soon seen by both Ash's and Kenshin's face, considering their jaws were almost to the floor. Kenshin was the first to recover and asked in his raspy voice."Well that's a good story Mew but Still Having one person control every Legendary is what the rangers and Aura guardians having being trying to stop for hundred of years. Yet you never answered one question. What in the world was the cocoon floating in the sky. Unless your saying you not the only legendary he has with him?"

Prinsesse did a flip like she was chasing her own tail before looking at the man with a bit of a glare. Which surprised him before telling him the truth." _Yes he does have one more pokemon that is a Legendary. One that is not from Kanto. He is from I believe the region you call Kalos. He is Yveltal the Destruction Pokemon, one who absorbs the life force of other pokemon and humans alike. He came here because of a mad man in Kalos wanting to activate a weapon to try and reset the world. Now his mother is already captured and the madman ordered him dead not captured but to be killed he had BULLET HOLES in him. Now you rangers only seem to be working in Kanto Johto and maybe Hoenn. I may be young but even compared to me you are a child. I will tell you one thing. If you think telling Ash to refuse Legendaries or to let us go because of your code._

 _Then you are stupid as a day old baby. You are already stupid you thought since the other regions are far enough away you are safe. You being blind to the rest of the world will cause drastic results maybe get your rangers in other places if you spread out thing require before you start then spread out cause there is more at stake than just this regions protection. **SO I AS A LEGENDARY HAVE ONE THING TO SAY EITHER DO YOUR JOB FULLY OR DON'T BE A RANGER! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! BEFORE I ENACT THE ANCIENT LAWS AND MAKE YOU AN ENEMY OF ALL POKEMON!**_ " Mew then pressed on her ball and soon was sucked back inside now that she has given her warning and said her peace.

Ash was a bit scared of what he just heard her say. He knows the ancient laws due to being a Aura Guardian and from learning from Mew, whenever he can about them so he can enforce them. There is three biggest laws that should always be followed.  
1\. Never hurt babies even of other species  
2\. want more than you cannot have  
3\. If you cannot protect the weak you have no right being a friend to pokemon especially if that's your job.(this one is meant for humans, which many forgot)

Ash knew if that happens any pokemon that feels the power of a Enemy of a legendary the person or pokemon will be constantly attacked till they either die or ever go near pokemon again. Ash had question why Pokemon rangers were only in the three regions when there is six. Considering the ranger force is a bit over ten thousand strong. He looked at his leader.

He noticed he was pale but decided to put the final nail in the coffin."Master I know Mew is serious because I have also had concerns up till now. We have over ten thousand ranger in three regions That is too many we have to expand to the other regions. Or as my first order as Aura grand master is to invoke every single law against you and all rangers myself included for letting it get to this point."

Kenshin looked now at Ash and realized how low he sunk as the leader of the rangers. He realized he has forgotten his oath to protect all pokemon. Yet he has been scared to go everywhere else with the rangers because of old grudges and wars that do not matter anymore. He looked up and looked Ash in the eyes and smiled.

He then bowed and told the young man in front of him."Ash Ketchum, you and Mew helped me realize what has been going on and how stagnant we have been . We have relied on others to do our work for us. That will end today here and now. You won't be part of this order but I will tell what I want to do. I am going to make every Ranger take an apprentice. If you want to you can yet I know you are currently focused on the path of pokemon master. I will say this that in two years we will "invade" the other regions and fill them with rangers so that we can do our job thoroughly. Pokemon need us and we will answer the call no matter the danger."

Ash and even Prinsesse was impressed by the conviction they heard of the older man. Ash noticed by the end of his speech he seemed to grow younger and almost as if he had Aura. Being a curious young man Ash. Used his Aura vision and was surprised from what he saw.

That Kenshin almost had as much Aura as he did. It was also way to close to be a coincidence. It was almost like his knew this was only in a way of being family or related somehow."Master are you by chance related to any Razzo's?"

Kenshin was surprised by the question but he did have one son he thought had died who had the last name. He looked at Ash and told him."I did have a son named Giovanni Razzo. But he had died over thirteen years ago. Why does that matter Ash Ketchum?"

Ash smiled before telling him the truth." Well to tell you the truth is your son is very much alive. Yet he is someone who fell from the path of good far from his line should. You might know him better as the team Leader of Team Rocket and the leader of a certain gym. He is also my father in which makes me your grandson."

This seemed to break Kenshin for a bit and Ash started to worry he actually killed the older man. Especially since he wasn't moving anymore, even he seemed to have stopped breathing. Ash soon walked up and pressed a Aura infused hand to start the heart again. Kenshin shuddered as the Aura spread to his heart and started it again. He looked to his new found grandson considering he was actually the best ranger he trained and didn't even know about the relation.

Kenshin smiled and walked forward and grabbed his new grandson and pulled him close. Ash simply gave him the hug back since he knew Kenshin needed it. The two soon broke up and soon Kenshin handed one of the balls back to Ash who was explained." The rest will go with you but I want you to take this Pokemon with you. I give you the task of either finding it a good trainer or a place to release it. Especially since it has had a troubled master before."

Ash opened up the Pokeball and soon the classic red beam is sent out and soon the pokemon is revealed. Both Ash and Kenshin were surprised by the pokemon. Especially since the hunter was known for dark and being horrible to pokemon. So why in the world did the man have a Munchlax. Mind you it was small and seemed to be young like the Eevee but still older. Ash and Kenshin could see sme berries throughout the fur.

Kenshin looked to Ash who pulled out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon. Sure enough the monotone voice rang out.

 **Munchlax:The Big Eater Pokemon, It stores food in its fur**

 **Gender:Is female**

 **Ability: Tough Claws, Speed Boost**

 **Moves Learned:Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Drain Punch, Surf, Fly(that's right I did it.),Thunder Punch, Hyper Beam**

 **Moves Learnable: Baton Pass, Substitute, Ice Beam, Body Slam, Belly Drum, Earthquake, Flamethrower and more**

The Abilities of Munchlax surprised them both but before they could talk about it. Another ball opened up and Absol was out of the ball and walked over to Ash and nuzzled him. This shocked Kenshin since he has never seen this happen. Especially to a strangers pokemon.

Meanwhile Ash had a flashback to the lab and smiled and rubbed Absol's gem in the forehead. This in the best of times is a bad idea. Yet this Absol didn't seem to mind. Kenshin recovered quickly and asked the pokemon."Absol are you wanting to go with Ash as well?"

The pokemon turned to Kenshin and gave a nod and continued to focus on its new owner. Kenshin looked to Ash who nodded since he knew he would be a good trainer for the Absol Who now that he looked at it could tell it was a male due the shape of the horn and tail. Which had a more crescent shape to it, like a quarter moon. Ash noticed the tail also seemed to be longer and more spikes while having a bit reddish tint.(Changed the horns and tail for fun, normal Absol horn and tail for female Absols in dex).

Kenshin realized that Ash should just have the all the pokemon since it seems two of them trust and like him already. He will send them to Professor Oak later since it will be a semi gift to Ash for missing out on so much time.

Ash meanwhile decided to scan Absol since he will joining them on their journey.

 **Absol: The disaster Pokemon, Legend says they appear when disaster is about to strike**

 **Gender:This is a male Absol**

 **Abilities:White Smoke and Super Luck. With Hidden ability Pure Power**

 **Moves Learned:Future Sight, Crunch, Bite, Curse, Sucker Punch, Giga Impact**

 **Moves Learnable: Baton Pass, Substitute, Psycho Cut, Perish song, Cut, Swords Dance and more (Egg Moves Locked till stronger):Play Rough, Zen Headbutt**

Ash was surprised these pokemon were so strong but then again Hunter Louz was always evading the Police and Rangers so it shouldn't be a surprise. He pet the two of them and used Aura to connect to the two of them. The three of them glowed blue before Ash asked the two pokemon."Is there any particular name you would like? You can keep your basic name or get a nickname."

Absol was the first to answer in a Aura connection voice that was really deep." _I would like to be called. . . Justified. I am different from Absol that I know. I know I don't have the same abilities as other ones. I will show pokemon and people alike, that we can be something other than a disastrous pokemon._ "

Ash nodded before turning to the Munchlax who grabbed a apple from its fur and ate it quickly before giving a lazy answer." Just call me ChubChub, I am going to be a big fatass later anything else will be troublesome." Ash was surprised that the young pokemon cursed but nodded in understanding. Then said out loud."Well Justified and ChubChub. Let's get down to our other friends and family. We will be leaving tomorrow for the next town. JUst beware be ready to be worked harder than ever before and expect this to be something hard. ChubChub You will not be a normal of your kind you will be stronger faster and better in everyway I promise. The same promise goes for you Justified."

Both pokemon could see the fire behind their new trainers eyes. Justified was excited and ChubChub was a bit nervous since he is a Lazy pokemon due to his personality. They both nod though and soon were being sucked back into the balls and attached to Ashes belt.

Ash looked to his grandfather and watched as the balls were being put into a portable transfer machine. Since there was one available to the masters of the rangers the thirteen of them well minus Kenshin since he was above the masters. Ash couldn't see where the other thirteen pokemon where going he just hoped they would be safe.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Professor Oak's Lab

* * *

Samuel Oak was just finishing up for the day or so he thought. when a computer voice rang out. Data for Munchlax and Absol from Ash Ketchum acquired. This caused the older man to really be puzzled considering the fact Ash has a a Vespiquen and a Sylveon. The man thought to himself."Ash where in the world are you finding these pokemon." The surprise for the Professor wasn't quiet over.

Just as he was about to read the new information the voice rang out again."Transfer from Kenshin Remora to Ash Ketchum. 1 Houndoom, 2 Eletricbuzz, a Shiny Honedge, a Shiny Tyrunt, a Litwick, four Tauros, a Lapras, a Machamp and finally a Kangaskhan with two babies."

Professor Oak was now in a almost catatonic state due to the fact there was now twelve pokemon for him to study. Especially the Shinies since most people only find one or two. Ash seems to have found four and another pokemon that is known for only one baby has two in the pouch. He sighs before mumbling to himself."I am getting to old for this shit. . Hopefully this cannot get any worse. Though Why would A random person give Ash fucking twelve pokemon from what I can see for no reason."

The Answer soon appeared in a email that almost went ignored if it wasn't for the pokemon ranger emblem on the letter logo. Since they are always important Samuel always opens them. Except for this one he might of wished he didn't.

 _Dear Samuel Oak Professor of the Kanto region_

 _Hello I am writing this email in regards to the pokemon that I am sure you have received and are curious about. I hope this email will sort a few things out. First off my name is Kenshin Remora. Hopefully you might know my name if you don't I am the head of the entire ranger Force. I am dropping a bomb here since I didn't contact you before hand. I only did so because Ash is right here beside me._

 _Anyways the reason I gave him the Pokemon there is a couple reasons. the First reason is because, the pokemon deserve to have a family and a good trainer and in my entire force there is no better than Ash. 2 He is a Aura and a special person beyond imagination, you'll find out later if he wants to tell you. The final reason is well I have to catch up on spoiling him after all I just found out he is my grandson. Considering I also dropped a lot of money into his account._

 _I have to go and start organizing the Rangers we are expecting to double if not triple our forces in the coming years so please take care of the pokemon and of Ash._

 _Kenshin Remora CEO and Battle leader of the Rangers Force._

Samuel Oak just looked at the email before slamming his head on the desk and then yelling to the sky."Arceus why does this shit always happen to me!.! Please no more surprises from Ash he will make this job more troublesome than it needs to be! ! !"

The aged professor eventually calms down and gets up and goes to the kitchen. This is where he pours a cup of coffee and sips on it as he looks at a picture. One of a baby Ash, Delia, him, His son Cedar Oak holding Gary and Daisy, And Finally the man only known as Giovanni Razzo who had a arm around Delia's waist. He sighed before mumbling once again to himself."I am getting to old for this shit." The professor soon got back to work since it will be a long night. Exciting to say the least but still long and exhausting. He would have to have a talk with Ash in the morning.

* * *

Back with Ash who left Kenshin to catch up to the girls and the other guys.

* * *

Ash walked up to the four people who were waiting for him to be finished his business, they were in the cafeteria since it would fit them all and they could get something to eat as they waited. Serena was the first one to notice Ash coming and soon was rushing to meet him and pull him towards the group. She also noticed the two new pokeballs on his belt and soon enough the explanation happened. The girls demanded to be shown the pokemon and so their pokemon could meet the new additions to the party.

Brock finally realized something and was curious."Ash may I ask you a question?"

Ash decided to be cheeky and replied."Well you just did, but what's your real question?"

Brock and the rest sweatdropped before Brock asked the real question."How come you are able to have more than six pokemon. I know gym leaders are allowed to but may I ask why you can?"

Ash smiled and told him in a simple tone." That was a good question. It is due to me being a Aura Guardian as law dictates they are able to have two full teams. Then on top of that I am also a ranger first class just under the masters. I am allowed an extra team as well so I can have up to eighteen pokemon. Though the extra six are more to be released when in the right area, as part of my job. Most will be only for training only one team will be for battling. does that answer your question. Professor oak only set me to twelve but he forgot the basics as well so in a sense. The law allows me eighteen pokemon again I'll more than likely only use six most of the time as battlers."

Brock and the rest of the group was amazed by the fact he could have so many pokemon traveling with him. Yet it was understandable due to his positions in rangers and Aura Guardians. Soon as they got to training field behind the centre. Ash smiled before glowing a light purple. Then to Brock's udder shock the pokeballs floated in front of him and soon all but Dauði were out. Brock snapped out of his shock when he saw Serena and Misty Unleashed their pokemon. He sighed and figured this was something common so he brought out his three pokemon to meet everyone else's pokemon.


	10. New Partner in bond and family ties

Ash's Current Pokemon: Toril (Pikachu), Rika (Blastoise), Prinsesse (Mew), Valkyrie (Eevee-Shiny), Queeny (Vespiquen New Wings), Dauði (Yveltal-Shiny), ChubChub (Munchlax), Justified (Absol) finally Shiny Froakie(Egg)

At Oaks Ranch: Transfer from Kenshin Remora to Ash Ketchum. 1 Houndoom, 2 Eletricbuzz, a Shiny Honedge, a Shiny Tyrunt, a Litwick, four Tauros, a Lapras, a Machamp and finally a Kangaskhan with two babies.

Serena's Current Pokemon: Fennekin and Shiny Meowstic

Misty's Current Pokemon: Goldeen(For Gym Shows), Staryu(For Gym Shows and personal), Starmie(For Gym Shows and Battles), Horsea(For Gym Shows), Gyarados, Psyduck and finally Shiny Seel

Brocks Current Pokemon: Onyx and Geodude. Rest are at the gym for gym battles.

* * *

The training field near the centre was extremely filled. This of course was due to the amount of pokemon and some of the sizes which were the Gyarados, Onyx and Rika. some of the younger pokemon were a bit intimidated by their sizes. ChubChub was even hiding behind Ash's leg since he was closer. They may of bonded in Aura but still seeing the sizes of some of the pokemon was scary to the youngster.

The trainers were glad for the water beside the field since there were a few pokemon that needed water to survive. Ash slowly coaxed out ChubChub from behind him, explaining no one will hurt him they are all his friends and family. Eventually the pokemon walked up the others still being shy. He eventually dug in his coat and passed out berries for everyone to enjoy. The pokemon seemed to have an unlimited supply for that.

Eventually after a couple of hours playing around and enjoying getting to know each other. they all noticed above them the sun was just starting to set causing a orange and red glow to spread over the area. Some of the younger pokemon were yawning and ChubChub was already in his ball for falling in a berry induced food coma. After feeding the pokemon from the special food in his bag. He sent a thanks to Arceus for that since feed so many pokemon would be hard and expensive.

After all the pokemon were fed and ready to rest everyone returned their pokemon. They were headed inside, Ash stopped for a second he felt someone or something watching him. He looked around focusing on a bush. He realized it was a pokemon but it didn't mean anyone harm so he left it alone before heading in. He did though made sure to leave all the doors open so it can find him if it wants.

Once everyone was settled in for the night. He was confused though as to why Toril had snagged some ketchup from the cafeteria. But he left it alone since everyone has strange habits. Serena was in the room with him like always. She was already asleep and snuggled into his side like she was the other night. He left a ball out on the ground since he figured the pokemon wants to come with him.

He was thinking to himself as he suddenly felt a shudder go through him and had a quick thought."I _hope whoever is mad at me at the moment won't be coming after me tomorrow. Well I will just have to face it tomorrow._ " With that thought finished he kissed Serena on the head and soon fell asleep.

Not even ten minutes later the door he left open closed since the pokemon that was following him accidently shut the door. It didn't matter to the pokemon since it wanted to be there anyways. "Cleff, Cleff." It found the ball on the floor and was excited. She quickly pressed were the button was. Thanks to it watching how the person released them, so that it learnt how for it self. The pokemon was soon sucked in a red beam and ball pinged without trouble.

Toril watched this was smiled at the pokeball. She was happy for a new baby in the family and since all the pokemon were connected she sent a message to the others." _We have a new baby in the family treat her well._ " She got all kinds of feedback it seemed though that Queeny was the most excited. Which did not surprise her in the least, since she wants to be a motherly type to baby pokemon. After the event of the capture Toril went to sleep since a new day awaited them. Who knows what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Ash and Serena where just waking up when Toril jumped on the bed with a ball floating behind her. She presented the ball to Ash who understood. He opened the ball and soon the pokemon was on the bed looking right at Ash before jumping into his arms. All the while saying."CLEFF,CLEFF, CLEFF."

Serena was in her girl moment and yelled out."AWE ISN'T SHE THE CUTEST POKEMON IN THE WORLD! ! !" Ash just chuckled before looking at the baby pokemon and asking in a gentle tone."Hey there little one, I am guessing that since you followed me in here and activated a ball you want to come with me?" A nod from the pink pokemon was all the confirmation he needed. Before petting her with a Aura infused hand. Healing her of any small wounds she may have and setting up te bound he has developed with all his pokemon.

In the Aura connection he asked her the simple questions he asks all pokemon." _Would you like a nickname my daughter, Would you like to be a battle type or more of a companion type of pokemon. I will never force you to battle if you didn't want to._ "

The Pokemon touched a hand to her lips for a quick second before responding back in the Aura connection." _I wanna be called Aurvandil, It means shooting star in Aura language I believe. I know the Language as do most pokemon. Since Aura has been around since the time life began. I want to be a companion type, I will train and battle but I don't want to be excessively battling since it is scary to battle._ "

Ash was happy either way and smiled before speaking out loud since Serena seemed to a bit."Then welcome to the family my newest daughter Aurvandil. Also yes you can be a companion since I will never force you to battle unless you want to. I will get you to train though so in case you have to battle it won't be for nothing. I won't ever abandon you though that I promise. This is Serena she is my girlfriend and is traveling with me along with Misty and Brock. The other two are friends who you will meet today. Can I can you with my Pokedex so so I know what to train you in?"

The little Pokemon was so happy She nodded then jumped and did her version of a hug. Which being so small was just gripping Ashes shirt. Eventually Ash was able to pry her off which was harder than it looked. She stood still for a second so the pokedex could scan her. Then soon as it was done she jumped back onto his shit and climbed up on his shoulder. She got there just as the pokedex rang out the information.

 **Cleffa: T** **he Star Shape Pokémon, Cleffa are said to form circles and dance as if they are flying on nights when there are many falling stars.**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Abilities:Cute Charm, Simple and Serene Grace**

 **Moves Learned:Pound, Charm,Sing,Double Slap,Dream Eater and Gravity**

 **Movers Can Learn: Hyper Voice, Baton Pass, Thunder Wave,Sweet Kiss, Magical Leaf and More**

Ash and Serena were impressed by the moves Aurvandil already new since she was strong even as a baby pokemon. It seemed to them both that Ash attracts rare and strong pokemon that are not even Legendaries. Ash smiled at his new pokemon and gave her a per on the head showing he was proud of her.

The two then left the room since it was already getting near eight in the morning if they wanted to make progress as they traveled they would need to get going. Soon as they left the room they ran into a sleepy Brock and Misty it seemed to have been a long night or maybe they were not morning people.

The two other traveling companions soon were walking up when they registered the fact there was now two pokemon on Ashes shoulders. For a second Misty thought it was Prinsesse, Then noticed it didn't have the little birthmark Prinsesse always had so she soon gushed over the new pokemon. She went to reach for the pokemon who got scared and soon slapped Misty with a **Double Slap**. This seemed to do two thing. 1 it woke up Misty completely. 2 it told her that she doesn't want to be touched or forced to be touched like misty tried to do.

Ash chuckled as Misty seemed to be angry. Before whispering in her ear why it happened and her name. Misty looked to the pokemon after and told the little star pokemon."I am sorry Aurvandil. I only thought you were so cute I wanted to give you a hug. I will remember that and only let you come to me later if you ever want to no hard feeling though right?"

Aurvandil seemed to think before looking to Ash. Who nodded then the pokemon jumped to misty and gave her a small hug before jumping back. Before misty could pull her into a death hug girl humans were famous for.

Brock smiled at what he saw and was impressed by the strength of the little pokemon. He decided to be nice and just say hi."Hey Aurvandil my name is Brock. I want to be a future Pokemon Breeder. I hope we can be friends as well."

The little Pokemon just nodded but didn't jump to him since she wasn't quite sure of him yet. She will have to watch before making sure she can trust him. But she would try since her trainer is friends with this man.

Ashes stomach then decided to rumble and this was loud enough to make everyone laugh and head down to the cafeteria. The four teenagers were soon laughing and eating. Then soon as they were done eating Brock pulled out a map so they could figure out where they going to go. Especially since there was two major pathways to the next town of Cerulean. There was through the range of mountains by the name of Mount Moon. Or the the trail on the outside going around completely. This was safer but the route was also about four times as long. Which would take about two weeks to get through.

Ash for some reason felt the call to go through the mountain as if there was something he needed to do there. He didn't know what but this spelt trouble for them. Yet he also felt like there was pokemon that were in trouble. So he decided to make his opinion heard."I know the the cave isn't the safest but there is something calling me there. I do know this will be dangerous and I am giving you three a choice to either come with me or take the long way. I know that I don't want any of you getting hurt. So please if you come with me please be ready for me to tell you to run do you understand." The look in his eyes was one of dread and seriousness.

The two girls were looking at him in worry since they have heard some stories of his life and missions. Plus the two run ins with Team Rocket and knowing who his father is makes them truly scared for him. They know his pokemon will protect him but they don't want to leave him alone. They care about him both in different ways but they still do care about him. Brock in the meanwhile was a bit lost but he already was liking Ash even if he still was a bit of a mystery to him. He felt a brotherly bond with the young man and was ready to help in his time of need.

Serena will never leave him now that she has him. She grabs his hand while giving him a look. He gently nods to her in understanding. Misty looked at her new brother and gave a nod before telling him."I did say I wanted to see your adventures, I can tell you will do great things and maybe just maybe this will be the first great thing you will be doing. Not just for yourself but for the entire world." With that Ash gave her a nod again in understanding what she wants.

Ash turned to the newest of the group and brock sighed before saying his piece." Ash I can feel like this will be a regular thing with you. I am worried a bit not for myself but for you. I hope you will be able to handle the responsibilities as to who you are." Ash was a bit surprised since Ash nor the girls told him about what mew said. Nevertheless Ash nodded to his new friend.

Just as the group was about make their way out of the Centre. Nurse Joy yelled out to Ash it seemed."Ketchum, Sir Ketchum. There is a Mister Oak on the line for you. He is making a big fuss over the video Chat. He is adamant that you talk to him now It seems there is a issue about your Pokedex. He is waiting for you on the first computer by my desk."

Ash was surprised since the dex wasn't acting all that weird. Yet he knew everything was heading to the professor so was curious about all this could be about so he Headed over to the VidCom. He saw there was a paused call on the screen. He sighed before pressing play on the video.

Sure enough soon as the video was unpaused there was Oak yelling completely red faced."WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ASH! WHAT EXACTLY IS SO SPECIAL THAT YOU GOT ALL THOSE POKEMON! ! ! IT TOOK FUCKING GARY ALMOST THREE MONTHS TO CATCH THE AMOUNT YOU HAVE.!.! ALSO HALF YOUR POKEMON ARE RARER THAN ANY I HAVE SEEN IN ALL MY YEARS AS A PROFESSOR.!"

Ash was a bit confused and told him in a simply."What are you talking about I only have eight pokemon and a egg. I don't have that many pokemon. The few I got are from me performing my duty as a ranger besides of course Toril, Rika and Prinsesse and Queeny. The rest were all confiscated from trainers causing shit and killing pokemon. I only have eight pokemon like I said again and my three friends here will confirm that. So calmly tell me what the hell your talking about." Only oak saw it but Ash's eye were glowing blue since he was channeling Aura.

Oak raised his hands up and sighed before closing his eyes and grabbing his nose and mumbling out loud."I am getting to old for this shit. What I am talking about are all these pokemon." He moved the camera to the middle of the lab there was now one Houndoom, two Eletricbuzz, a Shiny Honedge, a Shiny Tyrunt, a Litwick, four Tauros, a Lapras, a Machamp and finally a Kangaskhan with two babies.

Ash and the rest were stunned by the amount of pokemon there. They all did know where they came from either. Ash stammered out a slight response."Professor, I honestly have no idea about those pokemon. I. . . wait. . . Houndoom is that you?" The dark fire type dog bowed his head and barked slightly Doom!. Ash couldn't believe it he realized exactly where they came from and groaned before smacking his forehead and groaning out loud."Damn it grandfather what else did you do?"

Hearing this caused Oak to chuckle before telling him."I guess you haven't checked your bank account yet. That will be a surprise for later. Though yes these were the pokemon from Hunter Louz. Apparently he thought a few things. First you were the perfect trainer for these pokemon. Two you are apparently someone special beyond imagination. the last and final resao is because he wanted to spoil his grandson. so I suspect you are now even richer than you already are. Considering you are also the grandson of Silph-Corp thanks to your mother. Then thanks to your dad's side you are also the grand nephew of both Devon Corp and Poketch Company."

Ash and the rest again for the second time in the same conversation. Ash always tired to figure out why he never seemed to run out of his money now he realized he is maybe the richest trainer beside a very select few. He suddenly burst into action and started rambling."Professor I know this ain't your specialty but send me everything and I mean EVERYTHING about these companies. Please let me know anything I will send you a email to where to send the information. Now I am sorry professor we have to go but please send Houndoom,Lapras and who is younger Litwick or Tyrunt?"

Oak was surprised but nodded to the first two and looked at the two pokemon and remembers reading the notes from his studies he made all night. Cursing the fact that due to being so tired he Started to write so bad it was worse than a doctors scribble. He looked back to Ash and sighed before telling the truth." Honestly depends if you mean true age or resurrected age. Tyrunt is only about a month resurrected before he was roughly 300 years old yet somehow unevolved. Litwick is only about two months. Now I would suggest taking them both. Now I realized I did set up your teams wrong and you should of gained eighteen instead of twelve. Though I have talked to the other professors in most of the regions and we all have agreed to give you a extra six. Also giving you Junior Pokemon Professor status. Now I'll be sending them all over the four anyway the others actually need some more time they are in a lot worse shape."

Ash simply accepted this a nod since nothing will change it so he put his dex in the slot so that the info would be loaded. He then heard a ping off to the right where the transporter was. There was four pokeballs sitting there he knew who they were. He sighed and new the new adventure would have to wait. Suddenly another Ping was heard and his dex was presented back to him.

This one looked different a bit than his old one. Serena gasped and pulled one out of her bag. A pink one compared to his black one but still the same model. Ash was surprised he got a Kalos one since he was a bit worried about team flare learning of him. He sighed before just accepting whatever and however this happened. "Professor we are heading out soon so I gotta go. Please take care of them for me I will be rotating them around. We have to go now I will be calling you when I can again. See you and talk to you later keep my mom safe bye."

Ash quickly shut off the video call and grabbed his new pokemon. They new what was coming, well the girls did since they have seen but Brock only heard from what Misty told him. So they headed back out to the training field. Ash headed over to the water area/ the Lake. He soon grabbed the ball he knew was a Lapras. He expanded the ball and passed some Aura into it before releasing the pokemon. In a flash of red the Lapras was in the water and everyone was surprised. He noticed this was a different Lapras it had a different style of shell and horns he never noticed on the video call. Then again the Guardian breed would look like normal ones to others till they found a partner and bonded with them.

The shell had some clear parts almost as if they were Ice or Diamond. It was on every spike on her shell. Then he noticed on her head where instead of curls they were almost like a style like a dragonair. Then even the tail and fins were longer. He realized what exactly this lapras was. She was a guardian breed, one of a ancient line. One the Aura guardians worked to save for a millennium. Now she was his pokemon. They were another perfect partners for Guardians like the Lucario and Riolu.

He bowed and raised a hand to her in a sign of respect. The Lapras being a Aura compatible and being a Guardian. She lowered her head and connected to him more than any pokemon he currently had. She was bonded to him to be his for eternal and forever. Like most other of his pokemon she was greeted with a course of welcomes and hellos.

The other three people were watching this with wide eyes as soon as they touched something happened they didn't expect. There was a bright blue light from the connection. They had to cover their eyes since the light was getting too bright to stare at. When they noticed the light dimmed they looked to see Ash now was giving her a hug around her head and petting her gently. There was still a light effect of the Aura as the two were glowing blue.

Brock who hadn't really seen any of the bonding moments yet only heard about them was completely shocked by what he saw. This bonding was so amazing and something he has never seen before. He looked to the girls, he was shocked and guessed by the fact they looked speechless that this is not a normal bonding. He looked back to the pair of bonded and was once again shell shocked by what he saw. He saw the true form of the Lapras and realized why the girls were shocked.

Ash breaks from the hug and notices they see the change and asks in the bond."Can I return you Lapras? Also would you like a nickname my partner?"The Lapras nodded and sent out a thought." _Yes please return me my bonded one, it is a tiring process for the pokemon. If you want you can call my by what my mother called me, That was Isblomst, I can't wait to spend my life with you chosen one. Be Careful Chosen one, your journey will only be getting harder and harder soon, also keep the orange headed one away from me I don't trust her. Her family use to hunt Lapras for their shells and horns_." Everyone else only heard the sweet song of Lapras as she talked. Ash smiled and held her ball up and said."Welcome to the family Isblomst, enjoy your rest you need it."

Ash was soom tackled by Misty who had stars in her eyes by seeing such a different Lapras and Ash frowned since he could feel worry from Isblomst."Misty Please get off me and no. Isblomst knows your family and its history she doesn't trust you. I am sorry But she is my bonded and such you will have to find one yourself if want one."

Misty looked shocked and extremely saddened by what he said. She knew her family history as Lapras hunters back in the day. She knew her parents and grandparents though have never participated in the hunts so why was she being judged. She became a water trainer to make up for what her family has done she even had a special savings account for building a special reserve for Lapras to be safe and protected from poachers and hunters like her family. She looked to Ash and bowed a bit after they had gotten up in Ash's talking."Ash, Isblomst while I am of that family. I would never hurt a Lapras or any pokemon like that. I know what my family has done to them and few other pokemon. I want to change that, I have been saving as much as I could so I could buy some Island near where Lapras are, Not for a base to hunt but for a their safety I want to set a place where they can always be safe. I love pokemon I would never hurt one."

Ash felt sorry for the girl and could feel Isblomst apology even if she will still be weary of her for a long time."Misty, we both are sorry how we acted even If Isblomst didn't directly do anything, She is sorry she judged you so fast. Let her warm up to before trying anything like touching or something okay?" Misty nodded before realizing he still had three more Pokemon to show them."Ash what about the other Pokemon you got from Professor Oak?"

Ash smiled and pulled out his dex to scan the ball and told them all."Let me scan her first so I know her training she will have to do."

 **Lapras: It loves crossing the sea with people and Pokémon on its back. It understands human speech**

 **Gender: This Pokemon is Female**

 **Abilities: Prism Armor, Speed Boost and Hidden Ability Wonder Guard and Sound Proof**

 **Moves Learned: Ice Beam, Blizzard, Brine, Hail, Perish Song, Aurora Beam, Mist, Safeguard, Freeze-Dry, Body Slam, Sing, Substitute, Dragon Pulse and Dragon Dance**

 **Moves Can Learn: Baton Pass Sheer Cold, Fissure Future Sight, Rain Dance,Thunder, Aura Sphere and more.**


End file.
